Golden Wolf Warrior Redux
by Agent-Ayu
Summary: What if The Fire Nation royal family was over thrown while Zuko and Azula were children? Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko manage to escape to Ba Sing Se, but Azula wound up at the Southern Water Tribe. Retelling Golden Wolf Warrior.
1. Prologue

**Golden Wolf Warrior Redux**

**By: Agent-Ayu**

**Prologue**

**Summary: **What if The Fire Nation royal family was over thrown while Zuko and Azula were children? Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko manage to escape to Ba Sing Se, but Azula wound up at the Southern Water Tribe. This is mostly Azula-centric. Eventually there will be Azutara.

**Notes:** There are no chances in the Prologue from the original. However, there will be additional scenes and changes in the first chapter. Also two years ago today (February 4th) was the day I first thought up The Golden Wolf Warrior, that's why I picked today to start posting the Redux version.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, except all the characters that were not in the series and this story.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast. Their beloved country, the royal family had fallen. What scared the Imperial Firebenders the most was that the coup was led by a general of the Fire Nation army. Why would the general betray his country and Fire Lord?<p>

Many questions passed through all the crewmen's minds. But the biggest question was how their youngest passenger was coping with the tragic events. Everyone was concerned for the child because she was their princess.

The Fire Nation princess hadn't said a word since they left the Fire Nation going southbound. If it weren't for the ship's captain the princess would probably still be in her designated cabin.

A week has passed since the coup and they were starting to get low on supplies. The ship's captain currently had herself and the princess in the kitchen to keep warm and to hopefully get the princess to eat something.

"Please princess, eat something." The captain practically begged. "Lu Ten wouldn't want you to starve."

All the princess did was slowly shake her head. She wasn't being bratty she wasn't hungry.

"Captain Mizuki."

Captain Mizuki took her attention off the princess and on one of her soldiers. "Yes?"

"If I may suggest. I think it is wise if we stop addressing her as 'princess'. I mean no disrespect, but it is a matter of her safety."

"Yes, I agree. Please go round up everyone, they all need to hear this." Captain Mizuki ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The soldier bowed before running out of the kitchen.

"Princess, please understand from this point on no one will address you by your title for your safety. We promised Prince Lu Ten we would keep you safe."

All Azula could do was nod. The mention of her cousin's name triggered the memory of the prince's death.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Azula somehow got separated from her mother and brother. There was chaos throughout the palace. She didn't know what was happening. Parts of her home were in flames and there was smoke everywhere. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Azula get down!" Lu Ten shouted as he pushed Azula and himself to the ground as a fireball flew over them.

"Lu?" Azula questioned weakly.

"Don't worry Azula, I'll protect you. We need to get out of here!"

Carefully but as quickly as possible Lu Ten kept Azula close to the ground away from fire and smoke. They were close to the palace entrance when Lu Ten heard something behind them.

"Quick, hide behind the pillar." Lu Ten gently guided his cousin behind one of the many entrance pillars. "Stay quiet and don't move."

Lu Ten quietly stood up to look around the pillar to see who was following them. Once the follower was close enough, he jumped out from behind the pillar and fired a fireball.

"Prince Lu Ten, wait!" a female pleaded as she deflected the fireball.

"Captain Mizuki?" Lu Ten questioned.

Mizuki got closer to Lu Ten. "Prince Lu Ten, General Iroh sent me to find you and Princess Azula when you two were separated from them."

"Oh that's great. Now I need your help to get to the harbor." Lu Ten started to explain.

"But, Prince Lu Ten, that's at the bottom of the volcano!"

"I know, but the closer we are to the harbor, the closer we'll get to safety. Azula, grab my hand."

Azula did what Lu Ten told her to and was suddenly pulled to her feet. Mizuki struggled to open the palace front doors, but had trouble due to its size. Lu Ten let go of Azula's hand and helped the captain.

Just as the door began to pry open, fireballs started blasting through the front door.

"Damn it! How could I forget they started attacking from the front?" Lu Ten cursed, as he and Mizuki pushed the doors shut.

Once they door was completely shut all three of them began running away from the entrance. As they ran past the throne room, Azula grabbed hold of Lu Ten's hand causing him to stop running.

"What is it Azula?"

"Lu, there's a secret door in Grandpa's throne room!" Azula exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" Lu Ten knelt down to his cousin's height.

"Yes, Zuzu and I accidently found it when we were hiding from Grandpa. We were playing there and didn't want to get in trouble. It leads just outside the palace gates!"

Still holding Lu Ten's hand, all three of them ran into the Fire Lord's throne room. Once they entered Azula let go of her cousin's hand and ran to the wall below the throne.

"See the fire symbol Lu. All you have to do is fire bend and the secret door opens." Azula said proudly.

"Oh really that's great!" Lu Ten said happily.

Azula quickly took a firebending stance and fired a fireball at the Fire Nation insignia. After a few seconds there was a shift and the secret door exposed itself.

Suddenly Lu Ten, Azula, and Miyuki heard clapping behind them. They turned around and saw the general who was leading the coup.

"General Akuzo! How dare you betray your Fire Lord, your country?" Lu Ten exclaimed.

"Your family has been at this war for nearly a hundred years. We are nowhere close to conquering the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. I think it's time for a new Fire Lord. I will finish this war much faster than Fire Lord Azulon would." General Akuzo explained. "Soldiers. Get the Prince and Princess and kill them."

Soldiers came out from behind the pillars of the throne room. Mizuki and Lu Ten quickly knocked out the soldiers near them with more charging at them. Lu Ten knew there was no way they could fight all of them and get away safely.

"Mizuki, help me make a firewall!"

Both Lu Ten and Mizuki dropped into a horse stance and raised their arms creating a huge firewall across the throne room separating themselves from the general and his soldiers and the secret passage.

"Mizuki." Lu Ten said quietly so Azula wouldn't hear him.

"Yes, Prince Lu Ten."

"Take Azula and get as far away from the Fire Nation as possible."

"Prince Lu Ten, I must object. You and the princess must be saved. I took an oath as an Imperial Firebender to protect the royal family." Mizuki argued.

"You also took an oath to obey us. This is an order! I'm going to try and stall them. Take her to a safe place where she won't be found. Now go!" Lu Ten shouted as he pushed the firewall towards the soldiers and general.

Mizuki broke from her stance and grabbed Azula. "Come with me princess."

"No, what about Lu Ten? We can't leave him." Azula screamed while trying to get out of Mizuki's grasp.

The last thing Azula saw was soldiers breaking through the firewall and started attacking Lu Ten.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There were many Fire Nation soldiers guarding ships from leaving the ports. Mizuki was hiding in an abandoned house near the harbor. From where she and Azula were they could still see smoke coming from Caldera City. While in the abandoned house Mizuki grabbed an old ragged curtain and made it into a poncho to drape over Azula's royal clothes so they wouldn't be spotted as easily.

"Captain Mizuki." Azula said quietly.

"Yes, princess?"

"What's going to happen now?" Azula grabbed the captain's hand.

"I'm not sure princess. I need to find a crew so we can run a ship to get you out of here. But, I don't know who we can trust." Mizuki explained.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mizuki grabbed Azula and hid her behind a big plant pot. There was another knock as Mizuki was alert as the intruder entered the abandoned house.

"Mizuki." The intruder whispered.

"Prince Lu Ten!"

True enough it was Prince Lu Ten. "Mizuki, where's Azula?"

"Lu?" Azula said as she came out of her hiding spot.

"Good you're both safe. C'mon quickly I need to get you to the safe house. Azula, get on my back." Lu Ten said as he knelt down in front of his cousin.

Azula climbed onto Lu Ten's back and the three of them quietly left the abandoned house sneaking their way closer and closer to the ports where the Fire Nation ships were ported. Just as they were about to enter the first point before they reached the safe house a soldier stopped them.

"Excuse me the town is under locked down. Ordered by General Akuzo."

"We're sorry sir, we didn't know. My sisters and I just came back from camping." Lu Ten said quickly. "We saw the smoke at Caldera City and thought it'd be best if we returned home."

"Very well hurry on home before I have to arrest you."

With that Lu Ten and Mizuki quickly walked away from the soldier until they were out of his sight. Once they couldn't see him Lu Ten sprinted as fast as he could with Mizuki closely behind him.

Lu Ten did an unusual knocking pattern on one of the doors. Someone opened the door slightly. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Lu Ten replied.

The door opened wide enough to allow all three of them in. "It's an honor to meet you Prince Lu Ten. We're sorry to hear what has happened." The man said.

"Thank you. Is there any word on what happened to my aunt, cousin, and father?"

"We're sorry your highness we haven't heard anything. But we are loyal to Prince Iroh and will protect you and Princess Azula. Please have some tea while I get my wife."

Azula got off of Lu Ten's back and took a seat next to him on the ground where the zen table was. Mizuki poured the hot tea for all three of them and took in the warmth of the tea. Azula and Lu Ten did the same. Even though all three of them were firebenders they couldn't feel any warmth in their hands with the horror of what was happening to them.

"Hello, my name is Ming. Zen tells me you're Prince Iroh's son and niece. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you. It's an honor to meet those who are loyal to my father especially with what has happened tonight." Lu Ten said before taking a sip of his tea. "Hmm, white jade tea!"

Ming laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know your teas. Being Prince Iroh's son. Zen and I need you three to lay low until we know we're cleared to take you to the next safe point before we can get you and Princess Azula out of the Fire Nation."

"How long do you think that will be? I would really appreciate getting my cousin out of the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. I can wait longer if needed. Azula is top priority." Lu Ten replied.

"We understand Prince Lu Ten. But we are going to try and get the two of you out at the same time." Zen replied as he took a seat at the table.

"Whom are we waiting on?" Mizuki asked.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong."

"Jeong Jeong is helping us! That's great, he and dad are good friends." Lu Ten said happily.

Azula looked back and forth between Zen and Ming, and Lu Ten and Mizuki. She kind of understood what was happening, but not sure who are the people her cousin was talking about except for her uncle. She took a sip of her tea not knowing what else to do, but stay quiet.

"Here let me get some more tea and something for us to eat. Would you mind Oolong?" Ming asked.

"Oolong will be fine." Lu Ten said.

"I'll help you dear." Zen stood up to go help his wife.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next thing Azula knew, Lu Ten was waking her up. She didn't realize she fell asleep after eating. "Lu?"

"We have to go Azula. Everything is in order for us to escape." Lu Ten got down in front of Azula for her to get on his back again.

Azula climbed on quickly. "Zen will guide you to the next safe point. From there Admiral Jeong Jeong will help you guys escape out of the Fire Nation." Ming explained as she carefully looked outside to check if it was clear.

"Thank you so much. Your courage and help will be repaid." Lu Ten said as he followed Zen out of the house.

"We're going to have to move quickly and quietly. The town is still under lockdown." Zen explained after Ming closed the door. "This way."

Zen quickly guided the three fugitives through shadowy parts of the town where guards were not patrolling closer to the ports.

Finally they got near a house that Zen firebended the fire of a nearby lantern to blow out. When he made sure the coast was clear he walked up to the house's door and knocked it in a specific pattern.

There was a pause before the door open and the four of them were rushed in. Before the door closed, Azula saw the man shoot a small flame towards the lantern to lighten it again. The same man firebended all except one of the candles to lose their flames as well.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong, it's an honor to meet you." Lu Ten said as he bowed to the admiral.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Prince Lu Ten. Princess Azula." Jeong Jeong replied. "Please sit. There is a lot that needs to be explained in a short amount of time."

The three fugitives were seated once again in front of a table drinking tea. "Lu, what's with all these people and giving us tea?"

Lu Ten laughed softly. "It's a good way to calm the nerves, especially with what we've been going through. Also it never hurts to drink tea with strangers. As dad says, "Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights.""

"That does sound like Uncle." Azula said before taking a sip of her tea. "Hmm, it's jasmine tea this time."

"Now that you're all settled. I should first tell you we would not be able to take you to Ba Sing Se, which was where we were planning to take you originally. We're going to take you to the Southern Water Tribe."

"There's no way the Water Tribe will allow us to step foot in their village." Mizuki argued.

"That's why when you get there you must surrender yourselves. Gain their trust, with what's happened tonight I know no one in my crew will think of fighting them. My men and women are loyal to Fire Lord Azulon and his bloodline. The objective is to keep Prince Lu Ten and Princess Azula safe." There was no room for argument.

"Also if we can gain the Water Tribe's trust there is a chance that there will be unity in the world again. We the Fire Nation had dishonored ourselves by starting the war. We need to work with our opposite to restore peace. You will leave before day break." Jeong Jeong concluded.

"Day break is going to be here shortly." Lu Ten said as he looked out the window.

"You three had better prepare yourselves. Captain Mizuki, this letter is for you. The letter will tell the crew I had assembled for the three of you to follow your orders." Jeong Jeong handed the sealed letter to the Captain.

"But how did you know I was with the prince and princess?" Mizuki asked.

"We have people we trust who pass word around quickly even during times like these." Jeong Jeong replied while staring at Azula.

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for Jeong Jeong to tell them when they were going to leave. Azula leaned up against Lu Ten feeling tired and needed comfort this was too much for her.

The sky was starting to turn a dark purple gradually to a light purple. "It's time to go." Jeong Jeong said as he opened the door. "Quickly."

All three of them quickly got up from their seats and follow Jeong Jeong. They were close a small ship from the house they were at. "That's the ship you will be taking. We need to get you on before guards come around her for their patrol."

Just as they reached the gangplank to the ship a huge firewall blocked their way causing them to jump.

"Well, well, well. Admiral Jeong Jeong, I'm surprised you would betray your own country." Akuzo said as he and a few of his firebending soldiers walked out from their hiding place.

"It is not I who betrayed my country General Akuzo. You betrayed your country when you killed your Fire Lord and Prince Ozai." Jeong Jeong retorted.

"No, daddy's dead." Azula whispered to herself as she grabbed hold of her cousin's hand.

"That's Fire Lord Akuzo."

"You will never be my Fire Lord." With that Jeong Jeong started attacking the soldiers. "Get on the ship!"

Lu Ten held onto Azula's had tightly as he ran towards the gangplank with Mizuki close behind him. Just as they reached the edge of the gangplank Azula tripped, that was all Akuzo needed to attack the three fugitives.

Seeing the huge fireball aimed towards his cousin, Lu Ten jumped over Azula and tried to block the fire, but failed as the fireball broke through and hit him scare on the chest.

Azula thought everything had frozen around her as she saw her cousin fall in front of her and let out a horrific scream.

"LU TEN!" Azula shouted as she grabbed hold of him trying to think of what she could do to help, but it was too late for the prince.

"Azula, I'm… so-sorry." Was all Lu Ten could say before closing his eyes to never wake up again.

Azula began to cry mixing her cousin's blood with her tears. Mizuki grabbed Azula and ran up the gangplank as other firebenders from the ship came down and helped Jeong Jeong. Leaving them and the Fire Nation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm… Azula?" Mizuki asked concerned as she saw how pale the princess was.

Azula started to shake violently as she pushed herself off her seat and to the closets trash bin. She leaned over the trash bin and vomited last night's dinner. When she was done emptying her stomach contents she fainted. Even though she was unconscious her body was shaking violently.

"Oh no! Someone quickly get the doctor, Princess Azula has gone into shock!" Mizuki yelled down the hall as she laid Azula on her back and lifted the princess' legs a little bit.

Mizuki wrapped the princess' cloak around the Azula like a blanket and carefully firebended warmth onto the cloak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later Mizuki was sitting in the princess' cabin keeping her eye on Azula as she slept. All the crew could do was wait to know how their princess was feeling.

Mizuki jumped when she saw Azula started to stir. "Azula."

Azula opened her eyes to see Mizuki. "Wha-what happened?"

"You went into shock. Most likely from what happened to your family." Mizuki explained.

"My family?" Azula said quietly as she began to cry.

"Uh, Azula. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not much I just remember seeing lots of fire and smoke. And…"

"And what?"

"Blood. Burnt blood. From that boy who saved me."

Mizuki was surprised that Azula didn't remember her cousin. "You mean Lu Ten?"

"Is that is name? The boy who saved me?"

"Yes."

Azula stayed quiet not sure what else to say. That's the way it stayed for the rest of the time on the Fire Nation ship.


	2. The Southern Water Tribe  Part I

**Golden Wolf Warrior Redux**

**By: Agent-Ayu**

**Chapter 1: The Southern Water Tribe – Part I**

**Note:** Starts off almost exactly like in the original, but more has been added to this chapter. Instead of covering Azula's experiences growing up in one chapter like I did in the original, I've broken it to at least two different parts. At least, that means there could be a third part, but I don't know yet. We'll see. Also in the other part(s) to The Southern Water Tribe chapters there will be even more additional scenes.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer from Prologue still applies.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and nearly everyone was on deck trying to spot the Southern Water Tribe.<p>

"Argh! It shouldn't be this hard to find them." Mizuki complained as she lowered her telescope. "We need to find them soon, we're really low on supplies."

"Um… Mizuki. What's that over there?" Azula asked as she looked beyond the bowsprit of the ship.

Mizuki looked over where Azula was looking through her telescope. "Wow, Azula. You have amazing eyesight to spot the village. Helmsman set a course for the village straight ahead. We're going to need to cut off the engines sometime before we hit the shores so we don't accidentally destroy their village."

"Yes, ma'am." The helmsman replied.

When they finally got close enough to the village, the crew who was on deck could see villagers keeping an eye on them. There were men of the village who came walking up to the ship ready to fight if necessary.

"Wait we are not here to fight!" Mizuki announced. "Please do not attack, here us out."

"That's hard to believe since you firebenders have attacked our village before." One man argued.

When Azula heard that firebenders were attacking other nations she looked over the deck railing to see the Water Tribe men.

"What? Oh, the Southern Raiders. Are they still attacking?" Mizuki questioned.

"There haven't been any attacks in two weeks until you came."

"We promise we're not here to attack you. We'll surrender and become your prisoners." Mizuki said quickly.

The men of the Water Tribe looked at each other not sure what to do. "Hakoda, should we take them up on that offer?"

The man who Azula saw talking for the Water Tribe group looked up at the ship again. "What's that child doing on the ship?"

Azula knew they were talking about her since she was the only child on the ship. Mizuki looked over at the Fire Nation princess. "She is why we have come to the you the Southern Water Tribe for help. Let us come down and we will explain everything. No fighting."

The men let them lower the gangplank and step onto the Southern Water Tribe land officially. "Everyone surrender to the Water Tribe for Azula's sake." Mizuki order as she got on her knees and place her arms out for the Water Tribe to bind.

Everyone did what they were ordered to do, including Azula. Hakoda looked at Azula and softened a bit.

"We'll only take the adults prisoner except for the child and you who I presume is the captain." Hakoda said addressing Mizuki.

"Yes, I am the captain."

"Good, you will be explaining the whole thing to us."

The crew had their arms bind behind their backs with rope and all of them were guided to the village. "Bato, you and the other men should take the crew to the south end of the village and try to find some warm clothes so they don't freeze to death. Assuming they are telling the truth we don't want to show cruelty to them. Captain, you and the child come with me." Hakoda ordered.

Mizuki and Azula followed Hakoda further into the village. They were guided to the igloo in the center of village. As they approached the igloo an old woman walked out.

"Hakoda, what are those Fire Nation women doing here?" The old woman asked.

"Mother, can you get Kya please it's kind of important." Hakoda asked.

Hakoda's mother eyed Mizuki and Azula before entering the igloo again. It only took a few minutes before a younger woman walked out of the igloo.

"Kanna said you needed me for something that involved the Fire Nation." Kya said in a worried voice as she saw Azula and Mizuki.

"Please look after the child, she doesn't need to be involved with what the Fire Nation crew and their captain here are going to discuss about with the council and I." Hakoda asked kindly.

Kya looked at Azula. Azula started looking around at the village, besides it being far colder than it was in the Fire Nation there were a lot of different things she hadn't seen before.

"Alright, Hakoda. You're right the child does not need to be invol- Spirits! Is that blood on her clothes?" Kya gasped as she knelt down in front of Azula.

Hearing their mother's voice rise, two children stuck their head out from the igloo. They saw their mother checking the pale skinned child in front of them.

"Yes, it is blood, but it's not her blood." Mizuki replied. "Please the sooner I explain the situation the less questions there will be."

"Fine. Follow me. Kya, think you can spare some of Katara's clothes for her?" Hakoda asked his wife.

"I'm sure we'll find something. Follow me sweetie, let's get you warmed up." Kya said gently as she held her hand out for Azula to take.

Azula slowly grabbed Kya's hand and was led into the igloo. "Mommy, who is that girl?" The little Water Tribe girl asked.

"I don't know her name, honey. What is you name, sweetie?" Kya asked kindly. Having two children of her own, she knew how to talk to children. She understood why Hakoda wanted her to look after the Fire Nation child.

"Azula."

"That's a pretty name. These are my children. My son, Sokka, my daughter, Katara, and I'm Kya." Kya introduced. "Now let's get you out of these bloody clothes. Katara, can you find some of your clothes for her to borrow."

"Okay, mom." Katara ran over to her chest to find some clothes.

"Sokka, go help your grandmother with dinner, please."

"But-"

"No, buts Sokka." Kya said.

Sokka sighed. "Fine."

"Is there blood anywhere else besides your clothes Azula?" Kya asked.

"No, Mizuki helped wash the blood away sometime ago." Azula answered.

Katara came running back with some of her clothes in her arms. "Here they are mommy."

"That's great, honey. Azula, Katara, follow me." The two girls followed Kya behind a curtain away from the fire where Sokka and Kanna were. "Here, I'm going to help you out of your clothes and into some of my daughter's."

It wasn't hard for them to remove Azula's Fire Nation clothes. The hardest part was putting all the layers of the Water Tribe clothes on her. "Hopefully you're warmer now than you were when you came here."

"Much warmer." Azula replied while smiling and hugging herself trying to feel the warmth in her arms again. She looked down her anorak there was a crescent moon inside a circle and a few wavy lines also in the circle.

"That's the symbol of the Water Tribe." Kya answered Azula's silent question. "Katara, do you mind playing with Azula?"

"Sure mommy! C'mon Azula, you have to see our pet Polar Dog!" Katara grabbed Azula's hand and dragged her to the Polar Dog near the fire. "This is our Polar Dog, Koro."

Azula stayed still looking at the Polar Dog. She didn't know how to react, the only animals she saw her person were the Turtle Ducks near a pond. She couldn't remember which pond it was in the Fire Nation, but she remembered the big tree that hung over the pond as well.

"He's so…" Azula started.

"Koro is so, what Azula?"

"He's so fluffy." Azula said as she blushed.

Katara giggled which caused Azula to blush more. "Haven't you seen furry animals before?"

"No, the only animal I've seen were Turtle Ducks, and they're feathery, not fluffy."

"If you think he's fluffy just by looking at him, you should hug him and feel how fluffy he is!" Katara grabbed Azula's hand and dragged the Fire Nation girl close to the Polar Dog.

"Koro, this is Azula. Be nice." Katara order her Polar Dog.

Koro opened one of his eyelids to look at Azula. He got up and walked over to the firebender. He sniffed her for a while until he licked the side of Azula's face. Azula taken back a little since she wasn't expecting to be licked. Koro pushed his head into her chest, knocking the girl over.

"Aw, Koro likes you!" Katara exclaimed as Koro laid his head down on Azula's stomach and had his paws on either side of the firebender. "He only lays on top of the people he likes."

Azula just stayed still looking at Koro as he fell back asleep on her. "He's so fluffy." She said again.

Kanna just stared at the two girls and the dog not very amused. She didn't care if the firebender was just a child, after what happened to her friend Hama a little over fifty years ago, she couldn't trust anyone from the Fire Nation.

"Gran Gran, when are the stewed sea prunes going to be done?" Sokka asked as his stomach growled.

"Soon Sokka."

Just as Sokka was about to ask another question, Hakoda walked in with Mizuki close behind him. "Kya let Mizuki and Bato look after the children. I need to talk to you and mother."

"Uh, sure." Kya said as she looked at her husband from around the curtain. She had just finished finding a place to put Azula's Fire Nation clothes away until she could find a way to remove the blood.

"Children follow Mizuki please. Koro, come on get off Azula." Hakoda said as he nudged the Polar Dog off the young firebender.

Katara, Sokka, and Azula quickly followed Mizuki out of the igloo. "Aw man, are we ever going to eat?" Sokka complained.

Azula saw the crew already back on the ship. "Mizuki, are we leaving?" she asked.

"Not exactly, Azula." Mizuki said as she knelt down to Azula's height. "This might be hard for you to understand, especially with what happened two weeks ago."

"What happened two weeks ago? I told you I can't remember anything but a lot of fire, smoke, and the blood that was on my clothes." Azula complained.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Azula, I hope someday you can remember what happened. As terrible as it was, it is part of who you are. The crew and I are going to try and find the rest of your family, who we hope are still alive. You're going to stay here in the Southern Water Tribe where it's safe." Mizuki tried explaining.

"If you find them, will you come back for me?" Azula asked.

"I can't promise anything Azula. I'm not sure if we'll ever find them. I really want to promise you that we will, but I can't bring myself to give you false hope." Mizuki said as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

Tears started to build in Azula's eyes. She did the first thing that came to her mind. Azula hugged Mizuki really tightly and cried into the Fire Nation captain's shoulder. Mizuki hugged Azula just as hard. The two of them have gone through so much in the past two weeks it was heartbreaking for them to part.

"Captain. Here are the swords you requested." One of the female crews said as she handed the sheathed double broadswords to Mizuki.

"Thank you. Go back to the ship and we'll be leaving shortly." Mizuki ordered before turning back to Azula. "The rest of the crew and I thought it'd be best if you keep these broadswords with you to remember the Fire Nation."

The captain carefully handed the swords to her princess. Azula had trouble lifting it up because of the weight. "It's a little heavy right now, but I'm sure in time you'll be able to master using them." Mizuki said with a sad smile before putting the sword's strap around the Azula so sword was across the princess' back.

They stared at each other for a while before hugging each other again. When Hakoda, Kya, and Kanna walked out of the igloo, Mizuki let go of her princess and stood up.

"We should be going." Mizuki said to the three Water Tribe adults.

"That would be best." Kanna said bluntly.

Mizuki looked down at the Fire Nation princess. She was speechless, not sure what else to say to the girl. Azula just hugged the captain again. Mizuki returned the hug one last time before parting and walking as fast as she could to the ship to prevent the parting from being any harder than it already was.

Azula had tears pouring down her cheeks. Katara reached out and grabbed Azula's hand giving it a tight squeeze while Azula kept on crying. The chief's family stayed outside with Azula until the Fire Nation ship was out of sight.

Kya placed a hand on the firebender's shoulder causing Azula to look up at her. Azula wiped the tears away with her free hand.

"Let's go inside and get some food in your stomach. That should make you feel better."

Everyone walked back into the igloo where the stewed sea prunes were ready. Katara sat herself down next to Azula, wanting to help the girl as much as possible. Kya smiled at her daughter's gesture to help her new friend.

"Here you go, Sokka. Eat to your heart's content." Hakoda said to his son as he handed a bowl of stewed sea prunes. "Just remember to leave some for the rest of us."

Kya passed a bowl to Kanna and Katara before getting a small spoon full of stewed sea prunes for Azula. "I think you should try it first to see how you like it."

The firebender took the spoon and sipped the stew. She felt her stomach turn violently. Kya and Katara couldn't help but smile.

"It's usually not tasty for those who aren't used to it." Kya said. "Here, at least eat a little more of the stew so you can get used to the taste. It's a common dish. Would you like rice?"

She didn't trust herself to open her mouth and risk losing her stomach contents because of the stew, so Azula just nodded.

Kya handed Azula a bowl with rice and stewed sea prunes. "Does anyone else want rice with their stew?" Katara and Hakoda were the only ones who responded. Sokka was too busy trying to set a record for eating the most stewed sea prunes, and Kanna kept staring at Azula waiting for the firebender to create havoc onto the Water Tribe.

Azula looked at the Water Tribe family as they ate their dinner. This was going to be where she lived from now on, and she wasn't welcomed. She silently groaned to herself as she continued eating her stewed sea prunes and hoped things would turn up for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night after Kya had put all three children to bed, the adults stayed up to discuss further on the situation they were in.

"This is very different compared to yesterday. I did not expect to become a guardian to another child who is about Katara's age." Kya said softly.

"None of us did." Hakoda said before sipping more stewed sea prunes.

"I can't believe you took the child in or even let the Fire Nation into our village, Hakoda. If your father was still alive he wouldn't have allowed that to happen." Kanna pointed out obviously very upset with her son.

"Mother, you don't understand. When Azula looked down at the other men and I, I could tell that Fire Nation crew was not lying about just trying to get that girl to safety. And from what Mizuki said, there is no way someone could make up something like that and show signs of mental trauma." Hakoda justified.

"But how can we be sure, they won't attack us later?" Kya asked her husband.

Hakoda pondered of the potential future. "I'm going on my instincts here. If what Mizuki said was true, we may get more Fire Nation attacks, but it won't be from them. It'll be from their new Fire Lord. I'll gather the men and start a lookout so we can ambush the Fire Nation ships before they even get a chance to come near the village again."

"It's just a bad idea keeping a nobleman's daughter here. There will be soldiers after her. Even if the soldiers don't come after her, she might become like them." Kanna argued.

"I won't let that happen." Hakoda said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's young and here in the Water Tribe. There might be a chance that she learns to become one of us even if she is of Fire Nation birth."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hates the Fire Nation because they murdered her grandfather, father, and cousin. Also no one knows if her mother, uncle, and brother are still alive. If her mother is alive I can only imagine what it would feel like to not know if one of your children is alive.

"If it was us and Katara was taken to the Fire Nation, I'd hope a family would take her in and try to keep her safe as well. I agree with Hakoda. Azula should stay here. There's nowhere else for her to go that's safe."

Kanna eyed her son and daughter-in-law. "Fine, do what you want, but don't expect me to treat her as another grandchild."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The young Fire Nation princess groaned as she felt someone gently shake her while whispering her name. Azula opened her eyes slightly to see it was her uncle bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Uncle! It's not even morning yet!" The princess groaned as she turned her back to her uncle while pulling the covers further up.

Iroh chuckled. "Ah, but this is part of your training, Azula. There's something I want you to experience. You have to hurry though, the sun will be rising soon!"

She groaned again as she rolled out of bed and tiredly followed her uncle. It's been three months since she started officially started training with her uncle. Azula had been able to bend fire since she was three, but her mother thought she was too young to start her firebending training. However, that didn't stop Iroh from unofficially teaching her the basics of firebending with little games for Azula to practice the breathing exercises.

For two years Iroh has taught non-fire basics of firebending to the princess and was aware that Ursa knew what he was doing. Since Azula wasn't producing or playing with fire during these 'games' with her uncle, Ursa didn't see the need to stop Iroh. On Azula's fifth birthday she knew immediately what she wanted, her very first firebending lesson.

Azula raised an eyebrow when she realized her uncle was taking her to the highest balcony in the palace. She stayed close to him until she saw her cousin already standing on the balcony. "LU TEN!" The young firebender charged at her cousin and jumped at him.

Lu Ten just barely caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whoa! What's got you pumped up so early?"

"You, silly! I don't get to see you as much since you joined the army."

The young prince chuckled and ruffled Azula's hair. "I'm sorry, but you know what? My unit is on rotation from training for the weekend. You, your brother, and I can spend time together the whole time, how does that sound?"

"Really? Well, we can have it butt in with my fire bending lessons with Uncle though!"

"Speaking of firebending lessons, that is why I have you up now, Azula." Iroh piped in, trying to settle his niece down. "Do you know of Agni, the Sun Spirit?"

"I think you've mentioned him a few times."

"Agni is the Sun Spirit, it is through him we are able to firebender. Without the sun there is no fire. Firebenders can still bend with a partial solar eclipse since the sun is visible even if just barely. It's only during a total eclipse are we firebenders left powerless. There is one notable tragic event in our history that involved a total eclipse, but that story is for when you're older."

Azula groaned from wanting to hear what happened during the total eclipse. "Please Uncle!"

"No, your mother will let me hear it if I told you that story. I promise I will tell you what happened when you're older?"

"Promise?"

"As your Firebending Master I promise. Now close your eyes. Practice your breathing exercises and try to feel Agni. We will begin today's training by meditating to greet Agni."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suddenly Azula shot up and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she felt like she was going to throw up. The smell of burnt blood was still fresh in her mind as if it was right next to her. Hearing footsteps making their way from the other side of the curtain, Azula grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her as she laid back down pretending to be asleep.

She was wide-awake and afraid to fall back asleep. The Fire Nation girl felt her whole body shake as she was reminded of where she was due to the winter cold and fear. Azula bit her lip and squeezed her eye shut when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her jaw clenched as she tried harder to keep quiet to pretend she was still asleep as tears start trailing down her cheeks.

The hand began rubbing small circles along her back as soothing words were spoken quietly to her. Kya looked over at her children to see them still fast asleep as she tried to calm Azula down.

"Shssh, its okay. You're safe. I'm right here, its okay, take nice slow breaths. There you go." Kya continued rubbing Azula's back until the young firebender stopped shaking. "There all better. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Azula shook her head. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She didn't want to see the same scene, to smell the burnt blood, to feel the pain of being barely able to breathe because of the smoke, or to hear Lu Ten's scream. The thought of hearing Lu Ten's scream caused Azula to shiver.

Kya gave Azula a soft smile. "Okay… how about you and I sit by the fire to warm you up? It'll be a while before you get used to the temperatures." Gently Kya lifted Azula up and carried her to the center of the igloo where the fire pit was.

"Everything alright?" Hakoda asked as Kya walked in still holding Azula.

His wife just smiled as she sat down. Azula had her arms around Kya's neck as she tried not to cry again. The young girl stared at some of the wall décor until Koro nudged her leg. She gave a small smile.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

Azula looked up to see Katara.

"She had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep. Do you want to keep her company?"

Katara's face lit up. "You mean I can stay up?"

"Yes, but we're not going to make a habit of it. All of you need your rest." Kya let go of Azula so the young firebender could sit by Katara.

The two girls leaned against Koro as they stared at the fire. Sitting closer to the entrance of the igloo made Azula shiver even more due to the low temperatures. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate in filling the fire's warmth, but that didn't stop her from shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"N… n… no."

Katara raised her eyebrow at Azula before getting up to get a blanket from their makeshift room. "You know you don't have to act like a pig's bull head."

Azula looked at Katara oddly at the other girl's comment.

"I think you mean she shouldn't have to act bull-pig headed, dear." Hakoda corrected his daughter.

"That's what I said!" Katara wrapped the blanket around the two of them before they leaned back against Koro. After a few moments of silence, Katara began asking Azula some questions quietly. "Do you like it here so far? What's the Fire Nation like? What's your favorite color?"

"Uh… I don't know… It's warmer and more colorful, and red and gold… I guess." Azula remembers the Fire Nation in general. She remembers being happy with her family at some events, but can't remember the details. The only details she could remember were from the Coup.

"You don't want to talk do you?"

The firebender politely shook her head and blushed. "I can't remember a lot of the Fire Nation. Just a little."

Katara grabbed Azula's hand. "If you remember anything… will you tell me? I like to learn more about you."

Azula gave a small nod. The rest of the night Katara told various things about the Southern Water Tribe to Azula. The Water Tribe girl kept talking until both girls fell asleep, using Koro as a pillow. As they slept, Azula never let go of Katara's hand and she was able to sleep through the rest of the night.


	3. The Southern Water Tribe  Part II

**Golden Wolf Warrior Redux**

**By: Agent-Ayu**

**Chapter 2: The Southern Water Tribe - Part II**

**Note:** The Southern Water Tribe is going to be in three parts. The next chapter will be Part III. I hope you like the additional scenes that was added to this chapter. I wanted to add more depth to Hakoda, Kya, and the Tribe's feelings towards Azula living with them.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer from Prologue still applies.

* * *

><p>Three years have gone by since the Imperial Firebenders left Azula with the Southern Water Tribe in the care of Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya.<p>

"Come on, Azula there's a huge snow ball fight going on outside with the other kids."

Even after three years, Katara still constantly dragged Azula practically everywhere. Azula wasn't complaining she just found it funny how she could never keep up with the waterbender. It was only shortly after Azula arrived to the Southern Water Tribe did they find out Katara was the last waterbender in the South Pole.

Also in the past three years Azula had been training with the Wolf Warriors with Sokka. Since she was about Sokka's height she was a good partner for him to work with. Normally females were not allowed to train with the men. During the training with the Wolf Warriors, Azula learned how to track and fight just like the other men. They treated her just like the other boys who were training as well.

After the training with the other Wolf Warriors, Hakoda took some personal time to keep an eye on Azula as she practice using the dual broadswords that the Fire Nation grew wanted to keep when they left her. She's been spending most of her time trying to hold the swords up and swinging them in a crasada and reverse crasada motion with out losing control. She knew one day she'll be able to use the swords to the best of her ability.

As Azula and Katara walked over to the center circle, Sokka saw them. "Cool, we're even now. Let's play snow wars!"

"Snow wars?" Azula asked as she looked over at Katara.

"It's Sokka being big meanie. There's usually one prisoner, usually a girl and two teams have to go through a snowball fight to rescue the prisoner. One team protects their fort and the prisoner from the prisoner's team. The prisoner's team is trying to get into the fort and save their prisoner." Katara explained.

"Katara is the prisoner!" Sokka yelled.

"What? No way!" Katara objected.

"All in favor for Katara being the prisoner?" Sokka asked the group.

Everyone except Azula raised their hands. "Well, at least someone appreciates me." Katara mumbled as she walked over Sokka's team where they were going to guide her to their fort.

"I call Tsukihiro on my team!" Sokka shouted while running after his sister.

"Looks like Azula is on Teruko's team." Tsukihiro said also following Sokka.

Azula just sighed not understanding why Sokka volunteered his sister to be the prisoner. Teruko had a group circle going on for planning their strategy to save Katara.

"Let's keep three who have good arms to throw from a distance. And the rest will go full out on the offense. Who's good at throwing far?" Teruko asked her group.

Everyone looked at each other. "How are we supposed to know?" One girl asked.

Teruko sighed. "Okay, do I have any volunteers who thinks that can throw far and hit someone?"

Two boys volunteered. Not seeing anyone else planning to volunteer, Azula raised her hand. "Great, get into position." Teruko ordered.

"I have a feeling this is going to end badly, the way how Teruko is organizing this." Azula commented to herself as she got behind the makeshift snow wall.

Once everyone was in position, they waited to see who was going to make the first shot. Some adults stopped what they were doing to see what the kids were going to do. It wasn't the first snow war that's happened with the kids, but this is the first where they're not chucking snowballs at each other.

"This is annoying." Azula said to the other two boys. She peeked over the snow wall she could see Tsukihiro and a few other boys still waiting for her team to make the wrong move.

Azula grabbed hold of one of the many snowballs behind the wall. "Guys, once I throw the snowball pull me down as fast as you can, got it?"

The two boys nodded. Azula carefully looked over the wall again, if she timed it right, Tsukihiro will stand up and she'll be able to hit him before he can throw his snowball. Sure enough he did. Azula shot up and threw the snowball. The two boys grabbed hold of Azula by the waist and pulled her down quickly.

"Urgh!" Tsukihiro yelled realizing he's been hit. "I'm out! Everyone all out war on Teruko's team, no fear!"

Sokka's team ran over the wall starting to charge at Teruko's team just as Tsukihiro left the battlefield, onto the sidelines.

"My team, charge!" Teruko ordered.

The adults laughed seeing how the usual snow war between the children had finally started. Azula stayed on the defenses like she was ordered pegging member's of Sokka's team with every five snowballs she threw. That was until Teruko retreated and hid behind the wall with Azula and the other two boys.

"Teruko!" All three of them shouted.

"Sorry, we're being out numbered!"

Azula looked over the snow wall only to be nearly hit with a snowball herself. She looked over once again. There were four of her team and six of Sokka's.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. First we're going to crawl over to the west wall carefully to not get hit. That way if the charge at us we won't be here." Azula ordered.

The four of them quickly scurried to the west wall, just as the made it over to the west wall, Sokka's team did attack. "Now we attack. Boys, take out Sokka's team who attacked over on the south wall. Teruko and I will get Katara. On three."

"Three, Two ONE!" All four kids charged their separate ways.

One of the boys on Teruko's team was hit while the other one hit the two boys on Sokka's team. As Azula and Teruko charged towards the northern wall Sokka and two other boys were left.

"Teruko, go after the boys. Sokka is mine!" Azula dropped to the ground and slid underneath of the moves closer to Sokka.

Both Sokka and Azula held a fighting stance seeing who was going to hit the other first. "You know Sokka unlike your time my time is pretty merciful. Give up with dignity and you won't have to lose to a girl."

"Argh! Giving up is worse that losing to you!" Sokka tossed his last snowball only to barely miss Azula.

A smirk went across Azula's face as she also tossed her last snowball pegging Sokka right in the face. Before anyone could recover Azula jumped over Sokka and the snow wall to Katara who was playing with Koro.

"Gee, thanks Katara. I help save you and you're busying playing with Koro." Azula said sarcastically.

"Well, what did you expect me to do while you and everyone else was busy throwing snowballs at each other and I'm stuck being a prisoner?" Katara responded.

"Maybe pay attention to the fight to find weakness in the other players and use it to your advantage!" Azula said loudly.

Katara and Azula continued to argue with each other neither being aware that Sokka was sneaking up on Azula.

"SNEAK ATTA- ARGH!" Sokka shouted before being pegged by nearly every kid with a snowball. "WHY IS EVERYONE ATTACKING ME?"

"SNOWBALL RIOT!" Tsukihiro shouted. Every kid started throwing snowballs at everyone not caring which kid they hit.

Azula quickly pushed Katara down protecting her from the wild snowballs that flew towards them. "You know a proper thanks would be nice as well." Azula continued their argument.

"Okay, fine how about this? My hero!" Katara exclaimed in a very perky tone as she hugged Azula. "For your bravery a kiss on the cheek."

"Alright, we won! Next time Azula you're going to be the- wah!" Teruko tripped and pushed Azula on top of Katara just as Katara was about to kiss Azula's cheek.

"Oops sorry." Teruko apologized. When she looked over at Azula and Katara she blushed.

Teruko had accidently pushed Azula to kiss Katara on the lips. "Spirits I'm really sorry. Azula, you're the leader next time." Teruko apologized again and ran off to the free for all snowball fight.

Once it registered to Azula and Katara that their lips were touching they quickly pulled away from each other. They were both blushing but couldn't help but smile at each other.

"What are you two smiling about?" Sokka asked. As he climbed over the snow wall covered in a lot of snow.

"Nothing." Both girls replied before running away from Sokka.

They ran until they were close to their igloo. The two girls looked at each other and blushed again before looking away. Katara smiled a little before holding Azula's hand, causing both of them to blush even more.

"We're still friends, right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. It was just a kiss, right? Nothing wrong with kissing."

"Y-yeah. N-nothing wrong with kissing." Azula held Katara's hand tighter as they went back home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"KYA!" Azula ran as fast as she could back to her igloo. She didn't dare look back as she knew some of the older kids were still chasing her.

Just as Kya exited the igloo, Azula immediately ran right behind her and held onto Kya's pant leg. All the kids stopped and glared at Azula as some adults came running up behind them. They looked furious.

"What is going on here?" Kya simply asked.

"What is going on?" One of the water tribe mother's huffed. "What is going on is that Fire Nation trash attacked my son! She used her firebending and burned him!"

"That girl has been nothing, but trouble since she came here! It's about time someone taught her a lesson." One of the other mother's tried making a grab for Azula, but was pushed away by Kya.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Kya yelled as she gently pushed Azula in further behind her. "And don't you ever insult her again. What makes you think she burned your son anyways?"

The boy was dragged by his father to show Kya the freshly made burn mark on his cheek. Kya sighed as she grabbed a handful of snow and put it in his hand for him to ice the burn before it got any worse.

"And what was your son and the other kids doing before Azula used her firebending on him?" Kya asked.

Nearly every kid who was chasing Azula answered at once. "Nothing!", "We were just playing a game!"

"LIARS! All you've been doing was pushing me around. That's all you've been doing for three years!" Azula objected.

Azula hid further behind Kya when she felt the other kids were getting ready to attack her again.

"Alright, that's enough! I'll talk to Hakoda and we will have a council meeting about this situation. Azula, come with me, we're going back home." Kya gently pushed the firebender back to their igloo. As they entered the igloo the two heard the others mumble their irritation towards the Chief and his family for taking Azula into their home.

Kya rolled her eyes before kneeling down so she was eye level with Azula. "Now, I want to hear your side of the story. Don't worry about what I think the other mothers and their kids said about the situation, I want your side of the story."

And Azula told her about the bullying that was happening for the past three years. She described how she was finally fed up with being pushed around and punched the boy, but she didn't expect fire to come from her fist either. "It was the first time I produced fire since I came here. I was so angry and I didn't want them bullying me anymore because I'm from the Fire Nation, but I didn't mean to burn him I swear!"

"I believe you, Azula. I know for a fact you would have never done that, especially if Hakoda was allowing you to train with Sokka and the other Wolf Warriors. However, there is going to be a council meeting about this and you need to tell your side of the story again to Hakoda and everyone else who shows up to the meeting." Kya brushed some of Azula's hair out of her face. "You're brave and all you have to do is tell the truth. No matter what happens Hakoda and I will still look after you because you're our daughter."

"Do you really mean that? That's twice you've called me your daughter." Azula looked at Kya straight in the eyes.

The two stared at each other before Kya smiled at Azula. "Of course I mean that. While I might not have carried and given birth to you like I had with Sokka and Katara, you are my daughter just as much as Sokka and Katara are my children. I don't favor them because I gave birth to them and I don't favor you because Hakoda and I took you in, I treat all three of you equally."

Azula looked at the ground, "Do I have to call you 'mom' and Hakoda 'dad'?"

"Not if you don't want to. If you do then alright we'll be 'mom' and 'dad' to you. If you want to continue calling us by our names that is alright too. Whatever you are comfortable with, Azula. Would you rather I not call you my daughter anymore?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine if you continue to call me your daughter, but I can't bring myself to call you 'mom' though…"

Kya pulled Azula in for a hug. "That's okay. Whatever is comfortable. I know I can't replace your biological mother, but I'll always be here for you as a mother." She smiled when she felt Azula wrap her arms around her neck.

"Thanks, Kya."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Psst! Azula, wake up."

Azula groaned as she felt Katara continue to shake her. "What? Katara, it's the middle of the night."

"I know, but I want to show you something that would cheer you up! Mom is helping me sneak you out of the igloo. C'mon it's about to start and it's going to be really cool. You haven't seen this yet!"

After much pulling the firebender out of bed, Katara was finally able to get Azula outside of the igloo and dragged the girl to one of the outer walls. Azula let out a big yawn once they reached the top of the wall.

"How is it you can get up early in the morning with a lot of energy, but you can't stay awake during the middle of the night when we don't get to do this often?" Katara asked as the two sat down.

The firebender shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel more awake in the morning than I do at night. Who is it that you have so much energy at night than in the morning?"

Katara returned the shrug. "Even I don't know. I just feel more awake at night."

"You're so weird."

"You're weird!"

"Fine! We'll be weird together!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

The two broke out laughing. Katara leaned against Azula's shoulder. "So… what happened today when I was practicing? I over heard mom and dad were going to hold a council meeting."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Katara pouted. "Oh, come on! You promised you tell me things!"

Azula smirked. "No, I promised I'll tell you anything about the Fire Nation when I remember them more."

"Why won't you tell me though?"

"Because I don't the other kids to hate you too. Teruko and some of the other kids like me, but there are a few who don't. They don't trust me because I'm from the Fire Nation." Azula wrapped her arms around her legs. "Whatever. I don't like them either since they're jerks.

"So… what are we out here for again?"

"That!" Katara pointed to the sky.

The firebender looked up to see green lights in the night sky. "Whoa! What is that? Why haven't I seen this before? It's amazing!"

"I know, right? They don't show every year. Look it changed to blue! I've never seen it blue before!"

Standing near the igloo, Kya smiled as she watched the girls watching the Southern Lights. "Alright, I got Sokka up, but I think he's going to be falling back asleep soon." Hakoda held onto his son's shoulders as Sokka tiredly walked out of the igloo. "Sokka, come on, you're going to miss the lights!"

"Lights later… sleep now…" Sokka wobbled side to side as he tried to fall back asleep while standing.

Hakoda and Kya chuckled. "That's at least something he and Azula share. They can't stay awake at night." Hakoda wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "What do you think our girls are talking about up there?"

"Who knows, Koda." Kya leaned her head on her husband's chest. "What do you think the rest of the council and the tribe is going to say tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Kya. We knew that part of the tribe wasn't going to accept Azula living with us. That just comes with being at war with the Fire Nation for nearly a hundred years and she's a nobleman's daughter too. But, no matter what I will take Azula's side since it was an accident. I don't think she would ever purposely burn someone."

Azula pointed towards the sky. "Look! It's turning red now! Do you think I can be a good firebender? I don't have a master to teach me."

"I think you can. Do you think I can be a good waterbender? I also don't have a master to teach me."

The firebender stood up. "How about this tonight we pledge to be the best benders of our element! I'm going to be the greatest firebender in the Southern Water Tribe and you're going to be the greatest waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara giggled. "Azula, we're the only benders in the whole tribe."

The other girl blushed. "Well… We're going to be the greatest fire and waterbenders in the whole world! How about that?"

The waterbender stood up. "Yay! Let's do it!"


	4. The Southern Water Tribe Part III

**Golden Wolf Warrior Redux**

**By: Agent-Ayu**

**Chapter 3: The Southern Water Tribe - Part III**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer from Prologue still applies.**

**A/N: **Finally after nearly a year and a half. It's finally being updated! I apologize profusely for the delay. Muse was taking a long break. Updates will still be fairly slow, but definitely not a year and a half slow ever again. I'm entering Senior year of college and prepping to join the Navy. So, updates still won't be a frequent. Yes, I'll probably be updating KazemaruHaruka's Drabbles more often since they're really short drabbles that bounce around in my head.

I didn't realize how much I would be changing or adding that effects the later chapters in character and story development. However, I am part of a writing challenge with a group of friends. I'm using that as a motivator to keep writing for GWWR and Wanted. I have to write 30K words in 30 days. It'll be slow, but I have a motivation to keep me in check of updating more than I have the past year and a half. Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck around. And welcome new followers as well!

* * *

><p>She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to be the reason the tribe is being broken up. Azula sat on the wall with her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. She could still hear the families who were leaving the tribe still gathering their belongings. The meeting with the council didn't go as smoothly as most had hoped.<p>

When the council declared a warning as a punishment, the parents who were against having her objected. Many threatened to leave the tribe, but were surprised when Hakoda said they could leave if they so desired. Most of those families are still hoping Hakoda isn't serious as they continued packing.

Azula looked up at the stars. Even after being here for three years, she still wasn't used to it being dark majority of the day during the summer and light during the winter.

"Hey." Sokka sat down next to Azula. "What are you doing up here?"

"Staying away from everyone. The last thing I need to remind them why they are leaving."

"They're leaving because they want to though. You heard Dad and the council, they're not going to stop them."

"Yeah, but they're leaving because the council sided with me! They would rather leave the tribe than be part of it as long as I'm here. They have more right to be here than me anyways. They made it very clear I don't belong here."

The two fell silent. Azula quickly wiped away any tears that were threatening to fall.

"I GOT IT!"

"Got what?" Azula mumbled.

"Why don't you participate as part of an ice dodging crew? That's the perfect way to get accepted by the tribe!"

Azula raised her eyebrow at her sparring partner. "What's ice dodging?"

"Oh, right… you don't know about that. Well, basically it's when a Water Tribe boy becomes a man. On a boy's fourteenth birthday, he, his father, and two other people the boy trusts to help him run the boat!"

"That's the problem! No would trust me enough to help!"

"I think Tsukihiro would. He'll be able to participate in ice dodging in a few years."

"But I've never been on a boat that wasn't powered by firebenders."

"Trust me it's not that hard to pick up. Come on, get up!" Sokka pulled on Azula's arm to get her to stand. "I'm hungry and dinner is ready. Mom wouldn't let us start eating without you."

"All you think about is food, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Azula was sitting on the wall again as she tried soaking up the warm feeling of the sun. Today was the Winter Solstice, the longest day of the year in the Southern Water Tribe. The firebender didn't understand how this was possible since she remembered it always being the shortest day of the year back in the Fire Nation.

She leaned her head back to look at the sky. It's been four months since the tribe was split. Four months since she was last able to firebend. Everyday she tried to produce a small ball of fire like she was able to back in the Fire Nation and every time she failed. Azula closed her eyes hoping to feel the warmth she remembered having when she produced fire.

"Hey!" The firebender slightly jumped when Katara placed a hand on Azula's shoulder. "What are you doing up here?"

"Trying to feel Agni."

"Who's Agni?"

Azula opened her eyes. "Agni is the sun spirit. I'm slowly remembering what little firebending lessons my uncle taught me. I remember him saying that it's because of Agni firebenders are able to bend. I haven't been able to bend since I punched Makku."

Katara leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. "It sure is quieter with some of the tribe gone. They forgot that as a tribe we're supposed to look after everyone like family."

"They did. I just wasn't considered part of it. Sokka thinks if I participate in Ice Dodging, I'll finally be accepted by everyone else who is still here."

"Oh, is that why you've been hanging out with Tsukihiro lately? You can do it. This is your home and we're your family, it'll make it even more official!"

The firebender nodded and closed her eyes while smiling. As Katara continued talking, Azula began to feel warmer. For the first time in a while she began to feel her inner fire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hakoda?"

The Southern Water Tribe chief turned towards his adopted daughter. He and Bato were busy packing up the rest of what they used for training today.

"What's wrong, Azula?

"Um..." She held out her hands and concentrated until she was able to produce a small fire ball. "I'm able to firebend again."

Hakoda knelt down so he was about Azula's height. "What's wrong with that? I'm thrilled you're able to bend again. I can only imagine what it was like not being able to bend for these past three years."

Azula dropped her hands and looked down at the ground. Hakoda looked at Bato silently letting his best friend know this might be a while and to finish taking the equipment back to the village. Bato understood completely. He trusted his best friend, who was practically his brother. That's why he immediately stood with Hakoda in defending Azula when the council was debating what to do with the incident between Azula and other children.

"Azula, be honest, what's wrong?"

"I don't want the tribe to split up more because I'm able to firebend again! I hate the Fire Nation! I hate being a firebender!"

The two of them stayed quiet as the let the words the girl shouted sink in. "Do you really hate being a firebender?"

Blue eyes met gold.

"No... I don't like others hating me because of where I was born and what I am. I didn't do anything."

Hakoda pulled Azula in for a hug. "No, you didn't. You're still a child and couldn't have done anything with the war. But it is hard sometimes to look past anyone from the Fire Nation not being for the war and trying to take over the other nations. We've been at war for nearly a hundred years. Everyone is tired and want it to end. The only thing that I can think would have happened to you if you were still in the Fire Nation is that you would inherit the same problems that all the other children before you had to deal with since this war spans through several generations."

Azula just nodded. Since she couldn't remember her family she could only imagine what she would have done if her family wasn't attacked and she was still in the Fire Nation. Would she have been in the Fire Nation's military attacking Earth Kingdom villages and cities? Or would she be a female diplomat and probably working under her Fire Lord?

"Do you remember any firebending lessons you might have had?"

"Just a few forms and breathing exercises. All I know is that it's opposite from water bending. So whatever Katara does I have to do the opposite."

"Hmmm..." Hakoda pondered. "Being a firebender is part of who you are. I think you have as much right as Katara does to be able to freely practice and improve as well. Either way I'll think of something for you to be able to practice and have it satisfy the rest of the village. Everything will be alright. I promise."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Good, you're doing well, Katara." Kanna praised her granddaughter as they moved through various waterbending forms. "Now, let's see if you can bend the water from the ocean."

Azula watched as Katara practiced her waterbending. After they made their promise to be the best benders in their elements, Kanna had taken it upon herself to train Katara as best she could from what she was taught. While Kanna wasn't a waterbender, she had many friends who were before the Fire Nation raided their village years ago. There was only so much Kanna could teach though. Azula was there for moral support and to figure out firebending for herself.

With fire and water being opposite elements, she thought it be best to watch Katara's waterbending training. Whatever Katara did, Azula would have to do the opposite. She gave a supportive smile to Katara when the ball of water burst and fell back into the ocean. "Katara, don't force it. Feel it." Azula encouraged.

Katara pouted towards Azula. "It's not the same with you! You can feel the sun!"

Azula chuckled. "Yeah, but I still have to be able to feel it. I might not be a waterbender, but I am a firebender. I able to bend again because I can feel it again."

"She is right, Katara. All of my friends always reminded us to feel as if the water and us were one. Even if we couldn't bend. Try again, Katara." Kanna patted her granddaughter on the back before turning her attention back to Azula. "And you. How is your firebending coming along?"

The firebender straightened up into attention as if she was with the other Wolf Warriors right now. This was the first time Kanna asked about her firebending or shown any concern for her.

"Well... I can hold a ball of fire longer than I had a month ago. There isn't much I can do until Hakoda finishes making the training area. But, they're having trouble finding a place that the rest of the village will be satisfied to allow me to practice."

Kanna sighed. "Firebend towards the ocean." Azula didn't move. "I'm not joking, I want to see you throw a punch towards the ocean and see fire."

Azula looked at Katara who looked just as confused at Kanna's reaction. "Okay, Kanna." She dropped into a fighting stance and through a reverse punch towards the ocean with a small fireball leaving her fist. "That's about as good as it gets at the moment."

The elder Water Tribe woman smiled. "It'll get better in time you two. Just keep practicing. Oh, and Azula... call me 'Gran Gran.'" With that she left the two girls to continue practicing.

"Katara, what just happened?"

Katara beamed at Azula. "Gran Gran just accepted you, Azula! She considers you part of the family!" She gave the stunned firebender a tight hug.

"Thank you, Gran Gran." Azula whispered to Kanna's retreating form.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Another three years have gone by Azula and Katara's bending improved greatly. Along with her firebending, Azula had been getting help from Hakoda in using her broad swords for fighting as her weapon of choice during Wolf Warrior training. She was finally able to hold them and practice with them for the whole training session without taking a break. At the age of eleven, Azula had become the youngest participant in helping out with Ice Dodging.

"The spirits of the water bear witness to these marks. For Tsukihiro, the mark of the wise. For Teruko, the mark of the brave. And for Azula, the mark of the trusted." Tsukihiro, Teruko, and Azula all looked at each other the three of them now had a bond with each other that couldn't be broken.

By the time the sun had set the whole village was gathered around a huge bonfire in celebration of Tsukihiro's Coming of Age. Azula normally would have sat with Kya, Sokka, and Katara, but today she sat with Teruko and Tsukihiro close to where Chief Hakoda and the Southern Water Tribe councilmen sat.

Once everyone had a little bit to eat Hakoda stood up earning the silence and attention of everyone.

"Today is a special day for another member of our tribe. To Tsukihiro and his crew members in the success of his Ice Dodging Ritual." With that Tsuhikiro, Teruko, and Azula stood up as the village cheered for them.

Tsukihiro's father walked up to Tsukihiro and handed his son a wolf warrior's battle uniform.

Hakoda continued after Tsukihiro's father took a seat. "Tsukihiro." Tsukihiro turned his attention to Hakoda with pride. "Should the Water Tribe go to war, may the spirits help us not, you are to come with us to defend your tribe. For this day forward, Tsukihiro is a Wolf Warrior!"

Everyone in the village cheered. Once everyone calmed down Hakoda spoke up again. "Not only is this a celebration for Tsukihiro, it is a celebration for Azula as well."

Hearing what Hakoda said shocked everyone. "Azula." Azula walked up to Hakoda like Tsukihiro had down seconds before her.

"You are of Fire Nation birth. You were brought here six years ago and in those six years you have grown up with us and learned about our traditions and customs. Today you helped Tsukihiro with his Ice Dodging Ritual by controlling the jib. You received the mark of the trusted, and that makes you a member of our tribe. If you want, the Southern Water Tribe can be your home."

Everyone continued to stay quiet not sure what to say. It's uncommon for someone outside the water tribe to be declared a member. Azula thought carefully of what had just been announced to the whole tribe.

"I am honored to be considered a member of the tribe now. When I first came here I didn't know how to express myself to anyone. So much has happened to me and even though I have no memory of it, I do know that with the patience and kindness I received here in the past six years, I've always felt comfort and can't imagine anywhere else but here of being my home. Thank you Chief Hakoda." Azula finished her speech by bowing to Hakoda.

Azula sat back down next to Teruko as Hakoda continued his announcements. "One more thing for this celebration. Tonight we also celebrate the Winter Solstice. Happy Solstice everyone!"

"Happy Solstice!" Everyone cheered before going back to eating and celebrating the three special occasions.

For some reason Azula looked over to Katara and just stared at her, admiring the fire light and moon light's glow on her. Suddenly Katara looked over at Azula and gave the firebender a warm smile. Azula blushed and continued eating her food to keep herself from staring at Katara again. Her stomach felt a different. It was warm and jittery. She didn't know what this feeling meant, but she knew it was caused because of Katara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One year later the Fire Nation ships were sighted on Southern Water Tribe waters. Even though the Fire Nation wasn't attacking any villages all the men thought to play it safe and ambush the ships before setting out to the Earth Kingdom to help end the war.

All the men including Tsukihiro were all packed and getting ready to leave when Sokka came walking up to one of the boats struggling to carry his sleeping bag and gear. Azula was closely following her training partner with sympathy in her eyes knowing that Sokka will not be able to join the rest of the men.

Hakoda saw the two walking up towards them. "Sokka.

"I'm coming with you." Sokka claimed.

Hakoda sighed knowing what he was about to say was going to hurt his son. "You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that."

"I'm strong! I'm brave! I can fight! Please, Dad!" he pleaded.

"Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most, and for you right now that's here protecting your sister." Hakoda explained while placing his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Azula was able to tell from Sokka's voice that he was on the verge of tears. "I don't understand." Sokka said weakly.

"Someday you will." Hakoda said.

With that Sokka dropped his gear and hugged his father. "I'm going to miss you so much." Hakoda finished as he returned Sokka's hug.

Once they parted Sokka picked up his gear and started to walk quickly back to the village.

"Azula."

"Yes, Hakoda?"

"I have a favor to ask you. Please look after Sokka and help him look after the village. This is probably going to be hard on him. You and I both know how much he wants to go."

"I will." Azula promised. "Um… would there ever be a chance for Sokka and I to ever help fight?"

"Maybe for Sokka, but Azula I hope you will never have to. I know we bent the rules and allowed you to train with the rest of the men, but I don't want you getting hurt. I don't have a definite answer for you. I'm sorry." Hakoda said truthfully.

"I understand." Azula gave Hakoda a hug before leaving to go find Sokka.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night everyone in the village gathered around the shore holding lanterns watching the men leave the Southern Water Tribe to go off to war.

"This isn't fair we stayed out of the war for so long." Katara said quietly as she held her brother close.

"What's not fair is that I should be going too." Sokka said sadly.

Azula placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You'll get your chance. It just wasn't time for us to go."

Once the boats were out of sight everyone began walking back to the village. Azula, Katara, and Sokka all walked quietly back to their igloo with Kanna and Kya following closely behind them.

"Alright, off to bed all three of you." Kanna said as they entered the igloo.

"Yes, Gran Gran."

It didn't take long for all three of them to prepare for bed and under the covers of the many fur blankets. Sokka fell asleep immediately. Azula was close to falling asleep when Katara woke her up.

"Hey, Azula." Katara said quietly not trying to wake anyone else in the igloo.

"Yeah."

"Do you think the Avatar will ever return?"

Azula opened her eyes and looked at the igloo ceiling. "I don't know Katara. This war has been going on for nearly a hundred years. You would think the Avatar would have done something to stop the war. We know that the Avatar should have been born into the Air Nomads one hundred years ago, but they were wiped out. And if the Air Nomad Avatar were killed when the other Air Nomads were, a Water Tribe Avatar would have been born.

"Unless the Fire Nation had killed the Water Tribe Avatar within the last hundred years the Avatar would start off as an Earthbender. And if the Fire Nation did kill the Earth Kingdom Avatar, next would be the Fire Nation Avatar. Granted the could have probably found them and saving him or her as a secret, but if they didn't, the cycle has nowhere else to go without the Air Nomads." Azula speculated.

"So, that means you don't think the Avatar will return." Katara whispered sourly.

"I didn't say that nor did I imply it, I just speculated for a possible reason to why the Avatar hasn't helped stop the war yet. There's also the possibility that the Avatar hadn't shown themselves is because they hadn't mastered Airbending." Azula defended.

"The Avatar will return, and will know how to airbend. He or she has to." Katara finished before turning over telling Azula their conversation was done.

"If the Avatar does return knowing how to airbend, I'll teach you how to kick Sokka's butt the warrior's way so he has something to sulk about." Azula promised before turning over in her sleeping bag as well.

"That would be great. I'll hold you to it."

The two of them didn't know that two years from that day Azula would have to go through with that promise. "Seven years."

"Huh?" Azula looked over at Katara confused.

Katara looked back at Azula. "It's been seven years since you arrived here. This has been your home for over half your life already... Are you alright?"

Azula looked up at the ceiling. "Seven years... I can't believe it's been that long. To be honest, I almost forgot about it."

"Oh! I'm sorry for bringing it up."

The firebender shook her head. "No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt as much as I did in the past... Even though I don't remember them, I still miss them. I miss Lu Ten."

The waterbender reached out and held Azula's hand. "Can you tell me more about him from what you remember?"

Azula gently gave Katara's hand a squeeze before telling her all that she could remember about her cousin. The two quietly talked until they fell asleep. As they slept, like her first night, Azula never let go of Katara's hand.


	5. The Journey Begins

**Golden Wolf Warrior Redux**

**By: Agent-Ayu**

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

Notes: A more extensive Author's Note at the end of this chapter as well. I've combined _The Avatar is a Fool _and _The Journey Begins_ into one chapter. Since those were fairly short in the original _Golden Wolf Warrior_ also you guys deserve a longer chapter after all the smaller ones I put out when I separated _The Southern Water Tribe_ into three parts and the long wait for this update. Also heavy changes from the original version.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from the Prologue still applies.

* * *

><p>"<em>Azula! Azula!" <em>

_"Azula, run!" _

"_We need to get out of here now!"_

"_AZULA!"_

"_Azula, I'm… so-sorry."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oof…" Azula rubbed her eyes and sat up to watch Katara tossing clothes all over their little makeshift room. "Katara, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night… or day whichever way you want to describe it."

"Blame Sokka. He didn't pack at all for the fishing trip tomorrow." Katara stuffed something small in a bag and put it in the clothes basket.

"Last I checked, fishing didn't require you raiding through the clothes basket. Now, what were you doing exactly that required you throwing a parka on me?" Azula smirked.

Katara blushed. "Sorry." She retrieved the parka and picked up the other clothes around the room to put them away. "Don't worry about it."

Azula gave a weak smile. She placed her head on top of her knee try to shake that uneasy feeling off from her dream.

"Are you okay?"

The firebender looked up. "Just a nightmare. Guess it was a good thing you were tossing clothes around while you did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… it's fine. I can't remember much about it. It was mostly screams coming from all over the place anyways." The two girls sat in silence not sure what else to say.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with Sokka and I?" Katara asked.

"I think it's safer if I didn't come. Sokka and I don't agree when it comes to fishing. He wants to use a spear while I want to use a net. Maybe you can get some extra waterbending practice by catching fish."

Both Katara and Azula laid back down in their sleeping bags. "Did it have anything to do with you escaping the Fire Nation?"

"I'm pretty sure all that screaming was from that night. Some of the screaming was coming from Lu Ten… even his dying words. That was almost ten years ago, Katara. There is nothing we can do to change that, but thank you for everything all these years."

Like the times before, Katara held onto Azula's hand. "Always."

Azula began rubbing the back of Katara's hand with her thumb as she silently waited for the other girl to fall back asleep. Once she was sure the waterbender was asleep, she got out of her sleeping bag and took a blanket with her to the center of the igloo. Koro lifted his head as Azula walked over to him.

"Hey, boy. We haven't done this in a while. Would you mind if I use you as a pillow like I did all those years ago?" She rubbed his head and under his chin trying to gain his approval. Koro licked her face before laying his head back on his front paws. "Thanks, Koro."

She wrapped the blanket around her and leaned against the Polar Dog. "Nine years today. I met you and everyone else nine years ago, can you believe that much time has passed?" Azula asked Koro while scratching behind his ears absent mindedly. "I'm scared, Koro. I don't think I remember what my mother looked like. I can barely remember Lu Ten's face nowadays. I don't want to forget them, they were my family after all. I can still hear their voices, but only from that night. I don't remember if my mother told me stories when she tucked me in at night or not. I don't remember my father or grandfather at all. I imagine my brother and I looking similar, but I can't even remember his face. He wouldn't look the same now anyways if he is alive. He would be sixteen. Don't get me wrong, I love my family here, but I never received any closure about my birth family. My amnesia hasn't helped either. I don't know who I really was before coming to the Southern Water Tribe. I hope once this war is over and the Fire Nation is defeated, I can explore the world to find out and maybe find my birth family."

The firebender adjusted herself so her head was using the Polar Dog's side as a pillow and stared at the fire. She watched as sparks flickered and the flames danced to the air around it. Watching fire burn had always calmed her down when she had trouble sleeping. Before she knew it she fell asleep while she meditated on the fire's glow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Azula woke with a jolt, inhaling sharply as her head shot up from Koro's side. She looked around as she tried to clear her mind from suddenly awakening.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked having been tending to cooking their meal for the day while Azula was previously sleeping.

"Yeah… I don't know why I suddenly woke up though."

"Maybe because you slept in? Usually you're out training around this time."

"Well… it's getting closer to the Winter Solstice."

Kya smirked. "Like that's ever stopped you before. What's wrong? And don't argue with me, I am your mother. I know when you're lying no matter how good of a liar you can be sometimes."

A small tint of pink appeared on Azula's cheeks as she sat upright. "I had a nightmare about that night. Only I didn't see anything. It was dark and a lot of smoke. People were screaming my name from all directions. Then suddenly it's quiet and then I hear Lu Ten's dying words."

"Did you have that same nightmare again just now?" Kya asked as she put more Tiger Seal meat in the stew pot.

"No. I don't recall dreaming of anything, I just woke up." Azula wrapped the blanket around herself even tighter as she watched the fire. She shivered as she remembered the face of the man who attacked her and killed Lu Ten. She then remembered the blood and smell of burnt blood. "I hate him. I hate Fire Lord Akuzo. Why did he attack the royal family and the families loyal to them? What led him to do all of that?"

The older woman sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms protectively around the girl. "There could be many reasons. From what that Fire Nation captain told us about what happened it was because the previous Fire Lord had betrayed their own people."

Azula tilted her head back so she could look at Kya's face. "Did Mizuki say how? She was part of the Fire Nation's military as well, but she didn't attack the royal family nor the other noble families who were attacked that night. She protected me."

"From what I understand it was Fire Lord Akuzo who exclaimed that the previous Fire Lord betrayed them. That was all Hakoda was told and that was what he told Gran Gran and I. This war has been going on for nearly a hundred years, I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people in the Fire Nation also suffering from the war. Not just our tribe and the Earth Kingdom. We don't even know about the Northern Water Tribe's conditions. Do you wish things were different?" Kya gave Azula a gentle squeeze.

"Yes… no… I don't know. I want both my birth family and this family. But if things didn't happen the way it did I would still be in the Fire Nation and contributing to the war on their side. At least growing up here I can see how insane it was to have this war started. If the other nations wanted to be ruled by the Fire Nation we wouldn't have been fighting for so long."

Kya kissed the top of Azula's head. "I can only imagine how all of that feels. My heart sinks imaging how your mother must have felt not knowing if you're alive or…"

"That's if she is alive." Azula interrupted. "I think I heard her voice screaming for me in my nightmare. I remember getting separated from her and that's when Lu Ten found me. I don't remember what she looked like… Every time I try to remember I see you, Kya." She felt Kya hug her tighter and kiss her head again. A few tears trickled down her cheeked.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you find your birth family or at least give you closure."

"Just holding me is fine right now, Mo-" Azula choked back the last word. "Kya."

The older woman gently smiled as she caught Azula's pause. True to her word, she would never pressure the girl to call her, 'mom'. Maybe someday, but not today. For now she held her daughter giving her as much comfort as she needed.

Azula wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes as she began to stand up. "I'm going to go train now. Thanks, Kya."

"That's what I'm here for, sweetie." Kya gave the girl a reassuring smile before tending to the stew pot again.

Quietly walked back into her makeshift bedroom with Sokka and Katara, Azula grabbed her anorak and broadswords making sure not to wake the other teens. Just as she exited the igloo the sun was just rising above the horizon to the Southern Water Tribes' standards of sun rising when it was almost winter. The only reason she enjoyed winter was because the sun was out longer.

In the end, Hakoda didn't need to make a specialized area for Azula to practice her firebending since the ocean was an open space away from the village. Azula removed her anorak before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to clear her mind, preparing herself for training. Once she was focused she dropped down into a horse stance and began punching with tension. Gradually her pace increased until there wasn't a second that a fireball wasn't flying from her fists. She remembered how five years ago she wasn't able to go through a series of punches and unable to firebend.

"499. 500!" Azula yelled as the last fireball flew from her fists and hit one of the near by glaciers.

The blood and adrenaline was beginning to rush through her veins. She could hear her heart beat through her eardrums as she tried to control her heart rate by taking longer and deeper breaths than normal. Once her heart rate when back to normal, Azula began to stretch more of her muscles now that she was warmed up.

"Okay… on to kicks." Azula dropped back slightly and started her series of kicks. "Front. Front. Side. Side. Round. Round." She mumbled to herself with each kick. Each transition was done perfectly without pause as she slowly crept closer to the ocean with each kick. Once she reached the edge she would turn, run, and shoulder roll back to her starting place. The transition from the shoulder roll was smooth that the momentum brought her back to her feet as she was ready to continue with the series of kicks.

Each kick had either a fireball or fire arc bending through the open air hitting the glaciers. When she finished her series of kicks, she immediately transitioned into 'Free Form' as Katara called it. Since the only firebending forms she remembered were beginner level, Azula adapted to fighting imaginary enemies around her to figure out different ways she could using her bending in a fight. In the past she sparred with the other men and Sokka, but all the men were gone and Sokka was busy trying to be the man of the village by training the younger boys. Azula gracefully grabbed her broadswords and continued on with her free form. It was only recently that she was able to produce fire through her swords as an extension of herself, she had discovered it by accident while practicing. Though she still couldn't produce fire through her swords on command.

After another failed attempt of trying to produce fire with her swords, Azula let out a deep breath as her morning training came to a close. She picked up her anorak and resheathed her swords before walking back to the village. Balancing between holding her swords and slipping on her anorak again was proving to be a bit of a challenge that she didn't anticipate.

"Morning Azula!"

The firebender lowered her anorak after another failed attempt and smiled. "Niyok! Great timing, hold these please." She handed her swords over to the other Water Tribe girl as she slipped her anorak on. "And morning to you too. Where's Nutha?"

"Still asleep. I heard from Kya that Sokka and Katara were going fishing today and you're not going with them?"

"Sokka and I disagree on our methods of fishing. It's safer for him if I didn't go."

Niyok giggled. "Yeah, probably. Though it must be a little hard on him having two sisters constantly ganging up on him."

"We gang up on him with love. That's why he ends up eating a lot of snowballs." The two giggled. "Well, I best be going. Later, Niyok."

"See ya!"

She glanced around to see a few of the other women had started their morning chores while a couple of kids tried to find something to do. She didn't blame the kids the village had become very quiet and lonely since the men left two years ago.

"C'mon Sokka! Get up!" Katara shouted from inside the igloo.

Azula walked in seeing Katara having a ball of water hover over their brother. She chuckled. "Sokka, I'd listen to Katara if I were you. Otherwise your morning might be a little… damp."

Both girls heard the teenage boy grumble as he rolled over. "I'm warning you, Sokka. You have till the count of three." Katara threatened.

"Three." Azula calmly counted not bothering to count from one.

Katara smiled and let the water drop. "AGAH! Why you-" Sokka shouted before muttering in gibberish.

"Not bad. You were able to hold the water for a while. You're improving." The firebender commented while setting her swords down.

"You're still further along than I am though." Katara replied as she dug through clothes basket like she had earlier that morning.

"To an extent I am." Azula sat down on top of Sokka causing the boy to groan. "But I can't pull fire out from the fireplace or anywhere else as an extra resource. All of the fire I produce comes from me. That's a huge difference right there. Besides I'm trying to figure out how I can incorporate waterbending techniques into my firebending."

"Yeah, yeah. That's great you two are still comparing your bending notes with each other, get off of me!" Sokka exclaimed as he pushed Azula off of him. "Boy, you're getting heavy!" Azula shot the boy a glare causing him move away from her quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Sokka immediately apologized not wanting to eat anymore snowballs.

Azula looked back at Katara and immediately blushed. From where she was now sitting, she had a nice angle of the waterbender's rear. It was after their kiss after the snow ball war all those years ago that she realize she started having feelings for her adopted sister. She initially brushed it off thinking it was her curiosity for her opposite, but it continued to grow stronger and stronger.

"Katara, what are you doing in the clothes basket again? You don't need whatever is in there for the fishing trip. And you!" Azula directed her glance at Sokka. "Get ready. Otherwise you two won't be back before sundown."

"What sundown? It's almost winter, we still have sunlight even at 'night'." Sokka replied with air quotes. "Besides it's not like I can get dried clothes with Katara raiding through the basket. I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"Aha! I found it!" Katara exclaimed.

"What did you find? Was it food?" Sokka asked now fully alert.

The waterbender gave the boy a look of disbelief. "Why would I have food in the clothes basket?"

"Simple. You put a secret stash of food there. That's where I put mine."

"Great! I'll be sure to take it while you and Katara are out fishing today. I might hide it elsewhere or eat it for myself. That's if it is the blubbered seal jerky I know you love so much." Azula teased.

"You wouldn't dare." Sokka challenged as he playfully grabbed the front of Azula's shirt.

Azula sighed. "If you say so."

"Sokka, would you get ready? You said we're leaving after breakfast, now come on!" Katara nagged before grabbing Azula's hand. "C'mon while we wait for Mr. Snail-Sloth here, I want to show you something."

Katara dragged the firebender out of their home towards the wall where they usually go to get some privacy. "How is it that after all these years you're still dragging me everywhere?"

"It's because you let me. And now that we're way from my brother… do you remember what is today?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, it's the day Sokka got his butt kicked by me." Azula replied jokingly. The look from Katara was enough to stop her from laughing. "Sorry, it's um… the day I came to the Southern Water Tribe."

The waterbender smiled sadly and nodded. "I know it wasn't a happy moment from you, but I hope that these past nine years at least made up for it a bit. Here. This is from Gran Gran, Mom, Sokka, and I. We worked on it together." Katara explained while handing a small box to the firebender.

She uncrossed her folded arms and took the box into her hands. Azula slowly opened the box and saw a necklace much like Sokka's but with their tribe's insignia in the middle. "Uh… wow. It's… it's remarkable."

"Sokka engraved the insignia, mom got the materials together, while Gran Gran helped me weave the necklace together. I remembered how much you liked wearing the anorak you were given when you came here since it had the insignia on it. You still wear it on you anorak today even." Katara pointed at the other girl. "You take pride in being a member of the tribe. I thought it would be only appropriate for the necklace to have it as well."

The next thing Katara knew she was drawn into a tight hug. "Thank you. It's amazing. Please help me put it on?" Azula turned around as Katara to tie the necklace together. Once the necklace was around her neck, Azula reached up to feel the pendent. "You do realize I'm never taking this off right?"

"That's what I was hoping for." Katara said proudly. "Let's go back before Sokka thinks of leaving without me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Azula stood on top of the wall scouting hoping to see Sokka and Katara appear. The whole village was worried when night had fallen some time ago and the two have yet to return from their fishing trip. They were also worried from that mysterious beam of light that appeared out of nowhere hours prior. She shivered as a light breeze passed from the coast.

"Brrr… it's cold out here." Kya said as she walked up to the firebender.

"I've been getting practice of trying to keep warm, but it's definitely cold."

"This makes me wish the men hadn't left for the war. It's not safe for us to go out and search for them."

"I'm pretty sure Niyok and Nutha would be willing to go with me to search for them. Hakoda trained Sokka and I how to survive out there. I'm sure they'll be fine, at least I hope. I'm more worried about that beam of light from earlier. We don't know if the Fire Nation has any ships around here or not. We're defenseless with all the other warriors gone. They definitely should have trained the women here too. Maybe this is should be brought up at the next council meeting, whenever that happens."

Kya nodded. "I don't think that light had to do with the Fire Nation, but you're right. It could give them excuse to come looking if they are nearby." They both looked out at the horizon again. "I see you like Katara's gift."

Azula smiled. "Well, it wasn't just from Katara from what she told me. Thank you again. It's wonderful and knowing that everyone helped out in making it brings more value to it."

"While we might have all worked on it, the gift was Katara's idea." Kya wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Mind if I soak up some of your heat?" The two chuckled.

The firebender squinted her eyes as she saw something slowly coming towards the village. "What's that?" Both women saw a fluffy white creature swimming towards them. "That doesn't look like one of the animals from here."

"MOM! AZULA!" Katara shouted while waving her hand.

"It's Katara!" Azula exclaimed as she jumped off the wall to meet up with Katara. "What are you doing on that?"

"His name is Appa. He's a sky bison!" Azula reached up to help the waterbender down. Katara climbed out of the saddle and grabbed hold of Azula's shoulders as she was lifted down onto the ice.

"He's a snot monster, who can supposedly fly, swam all the way here thanks to that airbending kid." Sokka said while jumping off of Appa.

"Yeah… I can see he sneezed on you. You got something on." Azula gestured to the front of his anorak that was still covered by Appa's mucus. "You said an airbender was riding this thing?"

"Yeah he's up on the head." Responded Sokka while he wiped more of the mucus off of him and walked back to the village looking forward to a warm bath.

"He fell asleep on the way here. Azula help me bring him down please." Katara asked while climbing back up Appa.

The firebender followed Katara up the sky bison. She was slowly registering everything that was happening: the mysterious light beams, a sky bison, an airbender, airbending tattoos, and what looked like a quickly packed traveling saddle. Azula took everything into account and came down to one conclusion.

"I wonder… is he the Avatar." Azula whispered to herself.

"What was that Azula?" Katara asked as both of them lowered Aang down towards Kya who had joined them.

"Nothing."

"Katara! We're in for a serious talk young lady! You and your brother."

The waterbender looked at Azula for some help. "Oh no. You guys brought it on yourself. I was getting ready to round up a search party."

She turned back towards her mother and nodded in understanding. "Could you help us get Aang down?"

"That's his name?" Katara nodded. "Do you think he's the Avatar?" Azula asked carefully.

"I asked him on the way over. He said that he didn't know him."

"How did he sound when he said that?"

"Nervous. Unsure. Why? What's with all the questions?"

"Sounds like he's hiding something. I don't trust him." Azula answered as she jumped off Appa's head. To grab hang when Katara lowered him down.

"I think he was just nervous talking to me. We can only imagine what it would be like to talk to someone you just met after being trapped in a giant ice sphere." Katara replied.

"He was trapped in a giant ice sphere?" Azula looked at Kya who shrugged in return. "Katara, what are you talking about?"

"That's what he was in when Sokka and I found him."

"Katara, did that light beam come from where you found Aang?" Azula questioned.

"Yes. It came from the ice sphere he was in after I broke it. Don't tell me you also think he was trying to signal the Fire Nation."

"That thought did run through my mind."

"Argh! I can't believe you and Sokka always thinking the worst in people!" Katara yelled before walking away from Azula to help her mother carry Aang into the village.

Azula stayed behind as she began deducting the many possibilities. "He's the only airbender seen in a hundred years and if the Avatar was killed then they would have been born into one of the Water Tribes. It's a little too convenient that he doesn't know who the Avatar was… He has to be the Avatar there is no way he can't be."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She continued lying in her sleep bag as she listened to the soft breathing around her. Normally she would have been training, but she didn't feel like it since she had trouble sleeping with everything that was running through her mind. Finally getting annoyed with lying around, she got up quietly trying not to wake the other three occupants of the room. Azula gave Aang an annoyed look as she passed him.

"Morning Kya. Morning Gran Gran."

"Good morning, Azula." Kya greeted while Kanna nodded an acknowledgement. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eeh. I've had better nights."

"Another nightmare?" Kanna asked.

Azula slowly shook her head. "No, just a lot running through my mind. Particularly the airbender. I don't trust him and I think he may the Avatar that disappeared a hundred years ago."

Silence fell between them as they stared at the fire pit. Kanna was the first to speak, "Maybe so, but for now let him rest. How has your firebending coming along?"

"Okay I guess. It's been mainly trial and error seeing what I can do with my firebending. I'm currently struggling with firebending with my swords. I'm sure that'll come in handy if I can get it to work. Also, I've been trying to incorporate waterbending into my firebending as well."

"Oh?" Kya was curious now. "That's interesting, what made you want to try?"

"Firebending is very offensive while waterbending is primarily defensive. It'll make more sense to have a balance between the two. If for whatever reason we come across other firebender they would not be expecting their fire to be redirected at them."

Kanna smiled. "All true, but waterbending can be just as aggressive as firebending if the bender knows what to do. Have you been able to bend your fire like waterbending or have you only been practicing the few waterbending forms I've shown Katara?"

"Both? I can easily do the push and pull motion with my fire, but redirecting towards someone as an attack is still a little difficult. It's just different from firebending."

"Come with me child, I want to show you an advance waterbending form that my friend, Hama, taught me when we were younger. I'm sure you'll find a way to use it to your advantage."

"Or I could use whatever Hakoda has taught me, but I'm not going to turn away learning something new. Should I wake Katara?"

"No, let her sleep. I'm sure you'll teach it to her later." Azula followed Kanna outside the tribe's walls to where she usually trains. "What I want you to do is bend your fire as if it was water while going through the form. Even though water is your natural opposite and it's known for being peaceful and calm, but it can be as aggressive as fire too. Well, don't just stand there."

Azula shook her head and began mimicking Kanna's movements while concentrating on bending her fire like water. After moving through the forms a few times, she was able to control her fire to concentrate on the movements.

"You're still a little stiff. Relax think of the water and how it flows. Better. I'll just leave you to practice." Kanna slowly walked away from her granddaughter. She smiled at the thought, amazed how she once wanted nothing to do with the girl who had became part of her family.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Azula finished the form one last time, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it as the fire she had been bending gently disperse. When she looked back to the village she saw that the airbender was gliding in the air. For whatever reason he had a big smile on his face, that was until he crashed into Sokka's watchtower. She could faintly hear her brother's scream. By the time Azula finally joined the rest of the village, Sokka was buried under a huge bank of snow.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, and Azula's a firebender. Together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka exclaimed.

"Firebender? What's a firebender doing here in the South Pole?" Aang asked, not aware that Azula was behind him.

"Because I happen to live here."

Aang jumped up into the air. When he finally landed he sheepishly bowed an apology. "Sorry."

"Alright, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores. Azula, you too." Gran Gran announced while guiding Katara away from Aang.

Azula stayed behind staring at Aang. "Um, is something the matter?" Aang asked.

"Yeah… think fast." Azula threw a fireball at the airbender.

As she suspected, Aang caught the ball of fire and confirmed her suspicions. If she wasn't carefully watching him, it would have looked as if Aang hadn't caught her fire ball. But he did and dropped it immediately trying to not get caught.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

"Aren't you a little young to be the Avatar?" Azula asked casually.

"Uh…" Aang slowly started backing away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I knew people who knew him, but I didn't know him personally."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure you didn't." She grabbed hold of Aang's shirt and pulled him in towards her. "Let me make this very clear to you, I know you're the Avatar whether you want to deny it or not. If the Avatar died, he or she would have been reborn into the next cycle. You're an airbender, but I saw you were able to catch my fire. Only the Avatar can bend all four elements. You have a lot to own up for why you disappeared and let this war happen. This war has affected many lives and I would probably still have my family if you didn't disappear."

"What are you talking about? I've only been gone for a few days." Aang responded as he airbended his way out of Azula's grasp.

"A few days?" Azula let out a half-hearted laugh. "You have until tonight to tell the village you're the Avatar or I will. You better have a good excuse for why you've been gone this long." Azula threatened as she shoved Aang into the snow before walking away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Azula had finished helping Kya make lunch and dinner, she walked out of the igloo looking for Katara. She saw the waterbender walking over to Sokka and the other boys. The smile she had on her face quickly faded when she saw Aang crawled out of the igloo bathroom stall.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" she heard Aang exclaimed. She couldn't understand how he can be so carefree and not taking the war seriously.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." Sokka shouted.

"Oh, so that means I can help you train them? Because it looks like you're failing to even control them, Sokka." Azula commented as she walked up to her siblings.

"No, you can't. This is a lesson for male warriors only!"

"Why you!" Azula grabbed hold of Sokka's anorak.

Sokka naturally grabbed hold of the firebenders anorak as a defense. The two warriors struggled to try and punch the other while preventing the one person from throwing a punch.

"Weeee!" The two warriors overheard. Azula and Sokka stopped what they were doing to see the kids sliding down Appa's back with the help of Aang.

"Argh!" Sokka shoved Azula away from him. "Stop! Stop it right now!" What is wrong with you? We dont' have time for fun and games with a war going on!"

"What war?" Aang asked as he hopped down from Appa. "This is the second time I've heard about this war. First Azula, and now you."

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked.

Just as Aang was about to respond something behind Sokka caught his eye. "PENGUIN!" Aang shouted as he used his airbending and sprinted after the otter-penguin. Leaving the three Water Tribe teenagers with the young boys.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked again.

"No, he's not." Azula looked over at the boys seeing them still sliding down Appa's back. "Are you sure you don't need the only female warrior's help training those runts?"

Sokka glared at his training partner. "Fine. You can help, but you're just assisting."

Azula smirked. She knew a few minutes into it she would be taking over for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"None of you are leaving until you finish doing ten squats, twenty sit ups, fifteen push ups, and thirty jumping jacks. You have to do all of those in that order!" Azula instructed to the young boys.

Every boy groaned. "Groan again and I'll make you repeat it. You're never going to be warriors if you don't have the strength training. This is nothing compared to what Sokka and I went through at your age."

"Wow, you are tougher on them than I am." Sokka observed.

"That's the point. They weren't respecting you very well with all their excuses to use the restroom. I don't care how much they hate me, they'll thank me in the future." Azula looked up at the sky.

"You know we hadn't sparred each other in a while. How about after dinner?"

"Heh, are you sure you want to be beaten by a girl again?"

"I've been letting you win!" Sokka defended.

"If you say so." Azula teased back.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom. Both Azula and Sokka looked up towards the sky. They saw a flare shooting up to its zenith and exploding to a small shower of sparks.

"What's going on out here?" Kya asked as she and Kanna exited the igloo.

They saw where Azula and Sokka were staring at and looked to the sky as well. "That flare had to have come from the abandoned ship." Kanna concluded.

"It's the airbender! He's signaling the Fire Nation. I knew he was bad news."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "That idiot. Wait… Sokka where's Katara?"

"She went to go find the traitor earlier." Sokka growled.

"Katara, you better watch your back and get here quickly." Azula whispered to herself worried about the waterbender. "He had to have set that trap off. The Avatar is a fool."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The whole village rushed just outside the village walls waiting for Katara and Aang to return. While the villagers waited, Sokka and Azula helped each other climb up one of the glaciers close to the village.

"Remember to look for a ship. They might not have their engines on so we can't depend on looking for smoke." Azula reminded Sokka.

"Got it."

"Spirits, I hope there aren't any Fire nation ships near here. We're completely defenseless with all the Wolf Warriors away in the Earth Kingdom."

"You know, it's a good thing I grew up with you. Otherwise I don't think I'd ever have been a friend with you. You know being born from the Fire Nation and all."

Azula smirked. "We can only imagine what would have happened to us if the Fire Lord didn't overthrow the previous Fire Lord. Hey, Sokka, hand me the telescope."

Sokka tossed the telescope to the female warrior. She brought the scope up to her eye. Azula stared at the subject in the scope's sight trying to determine if it was a glacier or a ship. She saw an orange glow coming from the top of the object.

"Not good."

"What?"

"Look carefully at the direction I'm looking at now. It's very faint, but I know that's a Fire Nation ship. I saw the glow of the flames coming from the smokestack." Azula tossed the telescope behind her for Sokka to catch.

The male warrior caught it with ease and looked through the telescope, it took him a while but he too saw the ship. "I can't tell if they're coming towards us or if they had seen the flare."

"Let me see again." Azula got on her stomach to her the glacier to help stabilize her arm. "No, I think they did see the flare and are moving slowly trying to get a surprise attack on us. At the pace they're going, they'll probably be here by night fall."

"And looked who decided to show up." Sokka replied angrily.

Azula looked up from the telescope to see what Sokka was looking at, Aang and Katara were making their way towards the village. Both warriors carefully slid down the glacier and ran to where everyone else was.

When they arrived the children were cheering. "Yay! Aang's back!"

Sokka stepped forward and pointed his finger at Aang. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara defended.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well-"

"You're an idiot for even stepping on that ship. Katara, what were you thinking? You know we're forbidden to go on it!" Azula shouted.

"Don't blame Katara!" Azula turned her glare to the airbender. "I brought her there." Aang looked down not able to handle Azula's fiery glare. "It's my fault."

"The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" Sokka ordered. All the children whined as they walked away. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"We're not going to banish him, Sokka." Azula argued.

"What? Why not?"

"Because Aang has something he would like to share with the rest of us. Don't you, Aang?"

"I'm sorry… I can't." Aang continued looking away from everyone.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka, calm down." Kya suggested to her son.

"Grandmother, please! Don't let Sokka do this." Katara begged.

Kanna closed her eyes. "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves." she said gloomily.

"Then I'm banished too!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Azula asked.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" Katara replied angrily towards the firebender.

"Katara!" Kya shouted as the waterbender froze. She couldn't bear turning around to see her mother trying to stop her. "I know how much wanting to learn how to waterbend means to you, but would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family? Honey, you don't even know him."

Aang looked between Katara and the rest of the village. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family."

"And yet you forget your duty to the world, Avatar!" Azula shouted.

Everyone in the village fell silent. "Azula, what are you talking about?" Kya asked.

"He is the Avatar. Aang, the only airbender to have been seen in a hundred years is the Avatar." Azula announced to the whole village. "If he wasn't then the next Avatar would have been found when he or she was born into the Water Tribe. But the Avatar hasn't appeared within these last hundred years, your words."

She turned her attention back towards Aang. "Now, listen carefully, Avatar. That flare you set off caught the eyes of the Fire Navy. They think they have the element of surprise on their side. They're moving slowly through the ice so they wouldn't be spotted with all the smoke that could have come from their smokestack if they were going full speed. You, Sokka, Katara, and I are going to take care of that ship. The sooner we get the Fire Navy off our shores the better. We're completely defenseless, we have to strike them. Avatar, I suggest you don't airbend when we ambush them, they don't know you're here." Azula instructed. "Sokka."

"I'm on it. Everyone else please get back in the village. We'll try to handle this." Sokka started guiding most of the women and children back into the village.

Katara and Aang stood by Appa. Azula walked up to them. "Katara…" The firebender reached out towards the waterbender.

"Don't touch me. Tell me though, how long have you known Aang was the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Since last night. There were too many factors making it too much of a coincidence for him to not be the Avatar. I did give him most of the day to tell everyone, but he didn't." Azula glared at Aang again. "Look we can deal with this later. Right now we need to ambush the Fire Nation ship."

"This doesn't make sense. I've accepted the fact that I've been in the iceberg for over a hundred years, but why would the Fire Nation be attacking other nations? Why would you, a member of the Fire Nation, come to live in the Southern Water Tribe? Not that there is anything wrong with that, just unheard of…" Aang asked.

"I don't know why the Fire Nation started attacking the other nations, but they have. And they wiped out all the Air Nomads, you're the first one seen in a hundred years… which is why I suggested you don't airbend when we ambush the ship. The last thing we need is the Fire Nation to come after us because we have the last airbender." Azula explained. "Also, even though I am of Fire Nation birth, I've lived in the Southern Water Tribe for most of my life. This is my home."

"Alright ready to go?" Sokka asked. The tension between the three benders tightened. "Okay… let's go."

"Aang, can Appa fly?" Katara asked as she climbed up the sky bison's back.

"Don't." Azula quickly replied. "We can't fly, it'll give us away before we get anywhere close to the ship. The Fire Navy will be looking towards the sky and land close to the village."

Katara grumbled. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, I'll listen to what you think will be best, Azula." Aang said as he grabbed the reins.

"How fast can Appa walk?" Azula asked.

"Not very fast."

"Argh. That's not good. We shouldn't be in the water also. Think Appa can hover above the ground, but be close to the ground as he possibly can?" Azula asked while becoming impatient.

"Let's see. Appa, yip yip!"

Appa groaned a little and started walking the direction the Fire Nation ship was coming from. Azula's eye twitched in annoyance. It took a couple of hours before the teens and Appa met up with the Fire Nation ship.

"Aang. Put this anorak on. We need to hide your tattoos." Azula ordered.

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked as he put the anorak on.

"We simply ambush them and watch each others' back." Azula said as she tossed a grappling hook up towards the edge of the ship. It hooked right on the first try. She tugged it to make sure it was going to withstand the weight of four teenagers.

Once she was positive that it was going to stay, Azula began climbing up the side of the ship. Aang followed right behind, then Katara, and Sokka was last. Azula looked over the edge of the ship to make sure there weren't any soldiers patrolling the area. She could hear her heart beating in her eardrums. Azula ducked below the rim when she heard footsteps walking by. The firebender pressed her ear up against the metal waiting for the soldier to walk far enough she could jump him from behind. Just as she was about to jump she quickly ducked again for another soldier came walking by.

"You remember how I told you not to airbend?" Azula whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Forget I said that. We need to take them out now!" Azula jumped from the edge and tackled the closets soldier near her.

Back up came running to aid the fallen soldier. Azula unsheathed her swords and got into a fighting position prepared to fight them. She stayed where she was as the soldiers charged towards her. Aang jumped from the edge of the ship and airbended an airblast towards a group of soldiers. Soon enough both Sokka and Katara were fighting all the soldiers and firebenders who were attacking them. Just as a fire blast was about to hit Katara in the face it was deflected. Azula had barely made it in placing her swords in front of Katara to protect her. The firebender smoothly circled around the waterbender and started attacking the firebending soldiers. One soldier was knocked into a barrel where water fell out. Katara took a deep breath. She shifted her weight back, lifted some water up and aimed towards the soldiers who were attacking Azula. The waterbender threw her arms forward hoping for the water to freeze on the soldiers, but realized she accidentally bended the water backwards and froze Sokka's feet.

"Katara!"

Azula quickly knocked out the soldiers and ran over towards Sokka who was busy trying to get himself out of the ice.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this magic."

"Oh, shut up!" Azula shouted as she fired a small fireball towards the ice. The ice quickly melted and Sokka wa free. "C'mon we need to get out of here!"

The four teenagers ran to the bowsprit of the ship. Aang looked down and saw Appa getting ready to catch them.

"You have nowhere else to go!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"Sure we do. Jump!" Sokka replied as all four of them jumped off the ship and onto Appa's saddle.

"Appa, don't fail us now buddy, yip yip!" Aang yelled desperately. Appa groaned as he began to speed up. Before they knew it they were in the air flying as fast as they could away from the Fire Nation ship.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was beginning to rise when the four teens finally arrived back in the village. The had to fly as far away from the naval ship to trick them into thinking they flew further north. They hid behind a big glacier until the ship went out of sight and they slowly backtracked towards the village.

"Thank goodness!" Kya ran up to the four teens and hugged two at a time. "When you didn't come back last I night I thought they had captured you."

"We're fine, mom. We just need some food and sleep." Sokka said as they walked back into the igloo.

Azula walked past the fireplace and collapsed onto her sleeping bag. She had a headache that was only growing stronger with the light. She pulled her hood over her face to block out the sun and fire's light and tried to fall asleep. Just as she was about to doze off she felt someone squeeze her hand.

"Thanks, Azula. For last night when you blocked the fire from hitting me." Katara said as she laid on top of her sleeping bag. She smiled when she felt Azula squeezed back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Aang began packing again. "Just think buddy, we haven't been home in a hundred years. Wow, I hadn't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

Appa groaned agreeing with Aang.

"Aang." The airbender looked over hoping it was Katara, but jumped when he saw Azula. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you. I just came to apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

"It's alright."

"No, it wasn't. I held in so much anger for so long I just blew it off on you. There is a reason I'm in the South Pole. I was brought here because of something that happened in the Fire Nation nine years ago. I just… wished some things never happened and I kept thinking it probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been frozen." Azula explained.

"Just so we're clear… you were born in the Fire Nation, right? Why would the Fire Nation attack their own people? That doesn't make any sense!" Aang asked.

Azula climbed on top of Appa's head so she didn't feel like she was being looked down upon. "Yes, I was born in the Fire Nation. And from what I understood the current Fire Lord only attacked the Fire Nation capital to overthrow the previous Fire Lord." She tooked a deep breath to calm herself. "But, we'll never know how different the world would have been if you didn't disappear. What I do know is that you seem familiar to me as if I've known you before yesterday. That's impossible though."

"Spiritual connection, maybe? That's not unheard of at least to me it isn't." Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

"Aang! Azula!" Katara waved as she came running towards them. "Aang, you're the Avatar, right? So, I've been wondering why haven't you bent the other elements yet?"

"I was frozen before I was taught how to bend the other elements. I never wanted to be the Avatar."

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara explained.

"And how am I going to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to master water, then earth, then fire." Azula pointed out.

"That's what the monks told me."

Katara smiled. "Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending."

That brought a smile to Aang's face. "We can learn it together! Azula, you and I can learn firebending together after I learn earthbending!"

"Then we're in this together." Katara said proudly.

"And what? Are you three just going to leave me behind?" Sokka asked.

"No, because I'm pretty sure we'll be running into more Fire Nation soldiers. I'm sure you'll enjoy knocking their heads on our way to the Northern Water Tribe." Azula suggested as she jumped down.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka responded somewhat dreamily.

"What are you three up to?"

Azula, Katara, and Sokka all turned around to face Kanna and Kya trying to look innocent. The two older women returned the smile.

"You'll need these." Kya said as she handed three bundles of sleeping bags to the three teens. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

"It's been so long since I've had hope. My little waterbender, you brought that hope back. Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You're destinies are to help him become a fully realized Avatar." Kanna gave Katara a tight hug.

"Sokka, take care of your sister." Kya said as she hugged her son.

"Yeah… okay, mom."

"Azula? A word please." Kanna asked. The firebender looked at Katara and Sokka before walking off with Kanna. "Azula, as you know when you first arrived here I had my doubts about you. But I've watched you grown to the young woman you are today. I have seen your struggles trying to be accepted by the tribe, you even helped Tsukihiro with his ice dodging ritual to prove yourself. If I had any other lingering doubts yesterday showed me where your loyalty lies. I know your heart is in the right place. The Southern Water Tribe will always be your home."

"Thank you, Gran Gran." Azula bowed before hugging Kanna.

Kya opened her arms and walked towards Azula to hug the firebender. "Watch over Sokka and Katara for me. I'm going to miss all three of you, my children."

"I will, Kya." Azula released herself from the hug and began walking towards Appa. She stopped before dropping her sleeping bag and running back towards Kya hugging even tighter than a few moments earlier. "Thank you for everything. I love you, mom. If we run into dad, I'll let him know you miss him too."

When she pulled away she gave a teary smile to Kya seeing tears trailing down her mother's cheek. Kya kissed Azula's forehead. "I love you too, my little firebender."

Azula wiped away the rest of her tears as she went back towards Appa. Sokka helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Safe travel for all of you. PLease, visit if you somehow end up near here." Kya calmly suggested, tears still falling down her face.

"Appa, yip yip."

"Bye mom! Bye Gran Gran!" Katara shouted as they started flying away.

When the village was out of sight Katara turned her attention back to the center of the saddle where everyone was staring at a map that Aang had laid out.

"What's the map for?" Katara asked.

"We need to take care of some serious business before I started learning how to waterbend. We need to go here, here, and here." Aang pointed to three different locations on the map.

"What are we going to be doing there?" Azula asked.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang explained ecstatically.

Azula leaned over the saddle only half paying attention to what Aang was saying. "It's going to be a while before we see the Northern Water tribe, isn't it?" She rhetorically asked.

Katara smiled and leaned onto Azula while hugged the firebender from behind. "Oh, c'mon, lighten up. It won't hurt having fun for a while now would it?"

"Those things Aang wants to do are fun until someone, most likely Sokka, gets hurt."

The waterbender just continued holding onto Azula and smile. Both girls were content with the others company thinking about what is in store for them. "Why were you and mom crying earlier?"

The firebender smiled and turned to look at Katara. "I finally called her 'mom'." Katara smiled feeling warm how much Azula means to her and her family.

"So… what would you do for fun if you don't like Aang's ideas." Katara asked.

"Fulfilling my promise i made you two years ago. I need to teach you how to fight without bending so you can kick Sokka's butt." Azula said with pride.

"Finally we also need to go to Omashu. They have these delivery chutes that are actually the world's largest roller coasters!" Aang said happily while remembering the many times he and his friend, Bumi, had created trouble from riding down the delivery chutes.

"Though, as much fun as it would be to teach you how to fight. That delivery chute sounds really fun." Azula told Katara while briefly looking over at Aang.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. "What else is on your mind?"

"How fluffy Appa is."

"Oooh. I know your weak spot now." Katara said while hugging the firebender tighter.

"I don't have a weak spot."

"Yes, you do. You have a weak spot for fluffy animals. Maybe I should call you 'Fluffy' from now on!"

"Please… don't." Azula begged as Katara laid her head on the firebender's shoulder.

The waterbender leaned in toward Azula's ear. "Your secret is safe with me."

Azula couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p>Note: Here is what has been happening since the last update over a year ago or since January when I last updated 'Wanted'.<p>

Graduated college, joined the Navy, pre-Navy boot camp studies and training, taking care of my father for most of spring and summer from his broken arm AND unexpected open heart surgery, and finally preparing everything before I leave for boot camp (October 14th).

So… yeah. It's been rather eventful for the past ten months even if it doesn't sound like it. I've been re-reading all your reviews have definitely helped me continue writing after all these years. I'm putting _Playing With Lemurs_ on hold so I can finish writing _Wanted _and _GWWR_.

I can't believe it's been over four years since I ever started writing_ GWW/GWWR_. When I look at the publish dates and the last updated dates I can't believe how much time has flown by without warning. This is the last update for _GWWR_ until sometime in early-mid 2015 once I have access to my computer again. I'm not sure if I'll be able to have my computer with me while in A-School. Even so, _Wanted_ will be updated next once I'm back on the grid.

Here are some things I have planned for GWWR to keep you guys wondering what will happen in future chapters: There are going to be more scenes and character development with Team Avatar, especially with Azula and Katara since I felt that I rushed their relationship in the original version. There will be more conflict between Azula and Aang due to clashing personalities and both having feelings for Katara. Cazu will have a bigger role in helping Azula remember her past.

Somethings I would like to hear back from you: How do you think I'm going to play out the events of Ba Sing Se? Who do you think would win in a fair fight without interruptions: Azula with her waterbending-firebending style or Cazu with her acrobatic/airbending like style?

Thank you so much for sticking around as long as you have and welcome new readers as well! I can't wait to read your reviews once I get the chance!


End file.
